Despair
by Rin Fang
Summary: Grimdark, femslash.  Ten years later, the lady in waiting learns that virtue isn't all it's cracked up to be... Better summary in profile.
1. Enter the Players

**Okay. So. New project. Yes, I'm still working on Golden Days and all the other stuff. Yes, I'm lazy. Anywayyyyyy… Warning: exactly what you think it is. Grimdark, overall fucked-up story. If you can't handle character death, heavy emphasis on femslash/yuri, and ample slices of delicious lime, don't read this. Also, don't think that because I portray a certain character in a negative light I'm bashing them or anything like that… it's just that it works for this fic, and I'm trying to keep their qualities as balanced as possible. ;A; Also, please help me with keeping the cast in character. XD Of course since this thing takes place ten years later, they should be expected to act differently, but if you think that a certain character is doing something he or she would NEVER do in a million years, please bring it up with me. PLEASU. Except Sakuya. I'm intentionally trying to make her future self different from her canon counterpart fir reasons you will soon learn, so… I'm rambling. Yeah. OKAY IT'S STORY TIEM.**

Despair

Rin Fang

Chapter 1: Enter the Players

The tavern at the edge of the village was warm and glowing with cheer, creating a cozy contrast to the bleakness outside. The place was packed full of weary, typical blue-collar laborers, and the frost that rimmed their coats soon choked under the penetrating heat. All sorts of people would congregate there to wet their whistles after the long workday, so it was very hard to look out of place in that crossroads of normal and bizarre.

Well, it WAS at any rate until the door swung open and a woman staggered in on crutches. She was wrapped head to toe in gear and armed to the teeth, a bag slung across her shoulders. Shoving a few men to the side, she painfully ambled forward and shed her weapons and overcoat, taking a seat at the bar.

The woman wasn't really bothering anybody save the cigarette she smoked with candor, and she brushed her brunette hair across her eyes to block out unwelcome glances.

"What do ya want?" grunted the bartender, leaning into her so that she'd take notice.

She furrowed her worn brow a bit and snuffed out her cigarette, grinding it up against her pants.

"The usual," she answered brusquely, shooting him an icy glare. Although she was a regular at the bar, the sheer novelty of her appearance often made the staff stop and gawk. Well, she couldn't blame them—tough women weren't often seen in the capital of the country of Tusukuru, especially of her race. She was a rabbit-eared woman, or a Shakukopulu, with a petite build, sour expression, and amber eyes that sloped down and scowled… She was pretty nonetheless, even if she didn't make any effort at it, and she caught the attention of the man sitting next to her.

"Hello, madam," he started.

She glanced at him, then back to the bartender, uninterested.

"I was thinking… are you a…?"

"Whore, sir?" she finished, scrutinizing him. She knew well enough that her dress wasn't exactly modest, and she bent over him, exposing her cleavage just to spite him.

"Er, no!" he stuttered, flustered. "I was just…"

"I'm a _huntress_," she snapped, not letting him get a word in edgewise, "who works on the palace grounds."

"Uh… no offense? I was going to ask if you were a-vailable for tomorrow! What's with you?"

"I get stuff like that a lot," she explained. "And why would you ask that? What would I gain were I to answer?"

"It's a date!" he explained, voice rising in indignation. "I was asking you for a date!"

"Oh, is that it?" She looked him over again, and frowned. "I'm not that desperate."

Snickers could be heard around them, and the bartender came back with her drink, coffee laced with rum.

"Don't be too discouraged, tosh," said the bartender to the dejected fellow, "Artamos here just hates men."

"Me? Hate men?" She smirked. "Never. I just don't have much interest for them is all."

"Well, prove it and be gentler with m'customers!"

"Not unless you cut it with the stupid nickname."

She sipped her coffee, all the while savoring the chuckles of the eavesdroppers around her. Her most avid supporter, another tiger-eared woman sitting at a table way in the back, swaggered over to her, laughing.

It became apparent that the woman the bartender addressed as "Artamos" wasn't the only heavily armed female there that day. She was a mature woman, perhaps in her thirties, with a curvy figure that was strong as an oak, and her laughter rang out hearty and healthy throughout the tavern.

"Nasty as hell, girl!" she chuckled, giving the humiliated guy a pat on the back. "Anyway, I think that's a beautiful name."

"It means 'butcher'."

"… Oh. So…"

"Yes?"

"You like women."

"They interest me."

"Oh, I see. So that's what you're into." Her azure eyes flashed, meeting her partner's gaze. "I don't blame you, personally. Might I join your kind company? I used to live at the palace way back in the day, and have been dying to find out news about it! I could even buy you a drink, if you'd like."

"Whatever you want. Two, even!"

"Well, I suppose I can't refuse an offer like that. Sit."

Pulling up a stool and cramming it between her and the man who had been put down, she stretched and yawned.

"Cigarette?" offered the woman Artamos to her, pushing her pack toward her.

"No, none of that," she replied, "I'm just glad to be in the of such a fine woman."

Both tiger and rabbit smirked at the man from before, who, humiliated, moved to a different table.

"Fine? Not nearly as beautiful as you. I'm handicapped. Unmarriageable."

"Those crutches don't seem to be keeping you down, you know."

"All right, you caught me." She smirked. "I was in a rather… unfortunate accident when I was a girl, and have found it painful to move around without crutches since them. I can still move quickly, but the going gets clumsy when hunting…"

"And you come from Kunnekamun?"

"Yes."

She raised an eyebrow, and her partner shrunk back, realizing that she potentially offended her.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine... I've moved on from the Great War. I mean, you're a Giriyagina and all. Two almost extinct races, congregated together—think of it! It's almost as if fate brought us here!"  
>The Giriyagina laughed at her dark joke, relaxing and ordering a sake for herself, a whiskey for her companion.<p>

"A toast to dead countries, m'dear?"

"Toast."

They clinked glasses.

"So, before we begin, do you have a name or something?"

"But of course! I'm Karura, a mercenary. And you? Or is 'Artamos' good enough?"

"Ah, I figured as much from your weaponry. My name's Sakuya, actually."

"Eh? Sounds familiar."

"Probably is." She swirled her finger in the liquor, staring down at it. "I've been working for the Emperor for a decade now."

"Mmm… speaking of which, how is he? I've been wondering about my old friends."

"Hmm? Benawi. I guess he's doing all right. There's been little violence in the surrounding countries as of late, and all the leaders of other lands and the Onkami Yario and whatnot have been discussing abolishing the feudal economy altogether…"

"Doesn't interest me, to tell you the truth. Do you speak with him often? Is he married?"

Sakuya gave a loud, out of place laugh.

"Far from it! And no, we don't speak. Probably better we don't anymore."

"Uhh…" Karura managed a lopsided smile at the odd comment. "General Kurou?"

"He's the one who's married. Qualms riots every so often."

"Oboro and the twins? The baby?"

"We haven't seen them in years. I wouldn't know."

"Kamyu? Urutorii? Munto?"

"The old man and the Oryankuru are about the same as ever. Kamyu still refuses to study, as always. I don't know what's going to become of the girl."

"And finally, Eruruu and Aruruu?"

"The medicine women, correct? Eruruu's taken up practice in the village, and has enjoyed modest success. Still unmarried, though."

"Probably hanging on to ol' Emperor Hakuoro, even though he left, right? She loved him… I do pity her. She shouldn't hang on to hopeless dreams."

Sakuya tensed up at this, causing Karura to again press the matter of the aforementioned Aruruu.

"Yes," said Sakuya quietly, "I suppose that's a good idea. The so-called 'little girl' you inquired about is all grown up now. She takes care of the animals and stuff. Consequently, I'm not popular with her."

Sakuya gave what passed for a girlish giggle.

"Blunt, aren't you? Well, thanks for the info."

"No problem at all. You certainly have interesting friends."

"Yeah." Karura set down her cup and wiped some of the liquor off her lips, touching Sakuya's hand. "I might visit them later. I'm staying here for a few weeks or so, as my fighting partner is currently marooned on a mission in Evinkuruga, and we agreed to meet up here."

"Your lover?"

"No, just friends. She doesn't… have the same passion for women as I do. You single?"

Karura squeezed her hand even harder now, bringing it up to her lips and kissing it. Sakuya blushed. The alcohol was starting to get to her, making her loosen up a bit. She paused for a moment, twirling a finger through Karura's black braided locks.

"Well, yes. To tell you the truth, I've been for years."

"Well, so have I."

Karura leaned into her so that she could whiff Sakuya. Whatever she washed with made her smell masculine, and there was the slightest undertone of blood and sweat to it, but it was somehow agreeable to her.

"Are you coming on to me?" asked Sakuya, a grin flitting at the corners of her lips. "Or are you just drunk?"

"I only do foolish things when I'm hammered, and not trying to hook a woman like you would be stupid of me indeed! Nope, I'm sober."

"Well so am I… I think. You seem interesting, Karura. Now do you want to date me or what?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'd do anything for you."

It was more than a little melodramatic, but Sakuya grinned, leaning in to her and brushing her lips against her cheek. "Anything, you say? Why don't you buy me that second drink?"

"Easy enough. Now, tell me about yourself. It's unusual to find a female hunter."

"Well, I WAS a maid," explained Sakuya, polishing off her first glass of whiskey, ordering another. "At least when I came to the palace as a girl. But some… things happened, and I just had to get out, so I took the first position available, and here I am now. Don't think of my job as glamorous or anything. All I do is cull the vermin and sickly animals."

"How boring."

Swigging the last drop of liquor, Sakuya rested her chin upon the table and sighed.

"Whiskey is a potent drink, isn't it?"

"Drunk already?"

"And how 'bout you."

"I'm good at holding my liquor."

"That's… nice."

She began to nod off, only to have Karura jerk her up into alertness.

"So, are you drunk enough to kiss me yet?"

"Kiss you?"

The huntress yawned.

"We haven't even known each other an evening."

"I know."

"Well…" She rolled over, pulling her companion's chin down so that their faces were staring at each other head on.

"I suppose I'm drunk enough to be horny, but I'm not drunk enough to consider the repercussions of my actions."

Having the full power of the liquor take effect, she slurred her words a little.

"But I'm also too drunk to care."

And with that, she dragged Karura down and locked lips with her, plying her tongue against her teeth. They stayed that way for a few minutes, with Karura pressing Sakuya spread-eagle across the bar, almost licking her in pure lust. It would've escalated to something more, too, hadn't the bartender jerked her up by the braid and lectured.

"Get a room, lezzies!" he scowled, trying to peel her off of her conquest. "You're not the only ones using this counter, and you're scaring off m'customers!"

Karura smirked and yawned, leaving Sakuya to fend for herself.

"Oh, but things were starting to get good! Still, I understand, sir."

"My apologies," slurred Sakuya as she swung herself into a sitting position, "I get tactless when I've had too much."

"Ain't that the truth? Now, behave yourselves!"

"Killjoy," muttered Karura as the man stalked off. "Well, I DO suppose we've been here a while. Say, you wanna come back to my place for a bit?"

"Ah!" Sakuya licked her lips greedily, but then her ears fell and she frowned. "Your offer is tempting, but I have to refuse. I have some… unfinished work tonight."

"Oh, sorry to have kept you, then!"

"It's not your fault—slipped my mind. Tell you what, why don't we meet up here shortly after daybreak tomorrow, and I'll show you 'round the palace?"

She winked, fumbling for her equipment. Karura even had to assist her with the bulk, and heartily agreed as she helped her with the laborious task. It was a good few minutes before she was able to amble out again, and Karura followed her out. Evening was nigh in the town, and already the tenders were coming out to light the street torches. Karura wanted to yell a word of goodbye to Sakuya, as well as one last question she thought of, but the Shakukopulu was off at breakneck speed.

"I wonder where she's going that's so important?" she grunted, before turning back to the bar for another glass of sake or two… or ten. The person she wanted to inquire about wasn't important to her, anyway, and was just a product of her own morbid curiosity. She shouldn't expect Sakuya to know. Besides, that person was probably already dead.

**So there you have it. Two thousand words and absolutely nothing happens except for some background info, and you all get to learn how gay this thing is going to be exactly. Personally, I don't blame you if you just skipped to the random crack pairing make out scene… stay tuned for actual plot next chapter!**


	2. Both of Us

**Bi-polar? Sakuya isn't bi-polar. She's bi-WINNING! Hurr… I like writing this story more than I should.**

Chapter 2: Both of Us

It was easy to get lost in the forest at night. Even Sakuya had to retrace her steps a few times before she righted herself and got on the path toward her bleak little cabin in the woods. It was obscured by the trees, and far away from civilization—the best for serving its purpose. Sakuya didn't enjoy crowds for a prolonged period of time, and besides, she needed it to hide the precious thing she kept in there.

Checking to see that no one followed her, Sakuya ducked beneath the skeleton of a dormant aspen and fumbled with the lock. It creaked open, and she cranked on the oil lamp, slamming the door shut at the same time. She shed her coat and hung up her bow and arrows, and tossed aside the sword in its scabbard, and the daggers, and flopped upon her bed. Her ankles hurt like hell, and she swore, massaging the mass of scars that were once her Achilles tendons. Not even her crutches could alleviate the pain of her old injuries, and she smiled bitterly, applying a poultice she prepared before she left that morning.

Ten years, she thought, sneer making its way across her worn face, ten years, and nothing's changed. Ten years of pain from this goddamn affliction. Ten years of thankless work. Every day the same thing. Well—and now her grin was very wide indeed—that was the price of love. The price of duty, and perhaps even her life.

Opening the bag she'd carried around all day, she cleared her throat and barked something into the dank corners of the cabin:

"Wake up, cretin."

Something way within the swarthiness stirred, croaking out what passed for a pathetic whimper.

"Eh? So I don't have to kick you up today? Thanks a lot."

Sakuya rose and limped to where the creature lay, turning on another gas lamp until it was visible. The thing in question was a young woman in a rusty cage, shivering, with only her flaxen hair and a few animal pelts to cloth her. She would have been a beautiful creature, but her gauntness and the way she stared blankly at the world, even in her cruel condition, made her look like nothing more than the whisper of smoke coming from a candle's wick once it was snuffed out.

Sakuya's heart immediately filled up with such intense love and hatred at the same time, that she wasn't sure which sensation she was feeling anymore, and unhinged the cage door, letting the broken thing crawl out and curl up at her feet.

"I'm sorry to have left you so long, my dear," she murmured, bending down to the woman's level and kissing her cheek. "It's just that I… that I must work in order to take care of you."

She sat down, embracing her prisoner tight and running her hands down her back. The girl struggled and babbled like an idiot, and Sakuya's demeanor grew cold once more.

"Of course you wouldn't even greet me. I guess you muscles are aching just as much as mine, hmm? Well, maybe if you weren't a waste of a life I wouldn't have to keep you locked up all day! Why do you struggle against me?"

Sakuya's grip grew stronger yet, and the woman yowled.

"I am the only one who'll still love you and take care of you even though you're such an abomination—the only one who doesn't entirely hate you! You, the symbol of my servitude! You, to whom I was bound at birth! And yet… you won't even say my name, Kuuya!"

Her voice rose.

It didn't matter anyway.

Kuuya, the madwoman, couldn't understand language, no matter how much Sakuya tried to teach her. Her words could be as cruel as she wanted, and yet Kuuya would still see her as some sort of loving motherly figure. Well, Sakuya wasn't her mother—far from it, but she might as well be for the condition she was in.

Sakuya rocked her back and forth, words soft once again. She was a pendulum, one that swung without predictability.

"Would you rather be locked up in an asylum?" she whispered, licking her ear. Kuuya was a rabbit-woman like her, a rare sight nowadays, and Sakuya savored every bit of her. Except the fact that she was no longer her master but a doddering, infantile idiot.

"Kuuya, I dedicate my life to you. I know you're cold, and hungry, and frightened, but I'm doing my best. No one would help me with you… if only you knew how I tried to protect you back then… y'know, too many bad relations in the palace, and… and…"

Sakuya had her pinned down, and she snapped once again.

"If I were to fail in my duty to you, my grandfather—bless the old bastard's heart—would surely turn in his grave. Do you still love me even though you cannot speak, and I stray often? Speaking of which…"

Sakuya licked her lips and straddled her captive.

"… I had a hot date that I couldn't make due to you. Come."

And Kuuya was struggling and crying.

Sakuya smirked. Although she was ashamed to admit it, she grew fond of torturing Kuuya in little ways during the past decade. Of course she never hit her, but her suffering was just so sweet and just to her.

It made her happy.

Her life was happy.

Everything was good and silent in the world.

"If you won't show your gratitude by even saying my fucking name, you'll have to repay me with your body!"

Sakuya smirked and pushed her to the ground, crouching over her and asphyxiating her with her boot, applied firmly to the neck. The woman under her screamed and kicked and cried and choked… and…

"Ha… kuo… ro…" she choked, syllables almost unintelligible.

But not to Sakuya.

Her shoulders went lax and she let off, sitting next to her, legs pulled to her chest, head in her hands.

"You… just had to go and say that, didn't you?" she breathed, voice cracking. "You win again. Why is it that you always have me on a string, Kuuya? I… I…"

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she grasped a handful of her own hair, unwashed and greasy with pinesap and animal blood. Spreading her fingers so she could look through them, her eyes glazed over and she stared at the pretty wall décor.

Her _family_.

"I can't abate the loneliness, now can I, Kuuya? No matter how many friends I make for you, nothing can replace my companionship, can it? And to think I was going to make a new friend tonight… just for you."

Sakuya ignored the pain in her legs and crawled to where the bag lay, opening it. Out lulled the head of a deceased ibex, face filmy and firm in death's embrace.

"See? It's just barely enough for you. Just enough for you not to run off and be put in an asylum… away from me."

She returned to her captive, crouched against the floor, and without warning, embraced her, sinking her face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry I've grown so cruel and selfish to you. It's not your fault… really! When was the last time I was able to feed you? I've spent all of my money on myself and not for you… let me change! Promise! Tomorrow I'll bring home a nice meal from the market and maybe even some candy for you… does that sound good? Remember, I love you! I… love you."

Sakuya looked her straight in the face. Kuuya Amurineuruka, the former emperor of Kunnekamun who lost her country as well as her mind, didn't respond.

"But still… isn't it enough that we're together at last?"

Sakuya's words faded out as she pulled Kuuya closer to her and leaned into her lips, but one last stream of consciousness hung in the room about them.

"We're happy… aren't we?"

**Hmm. Needs moar crazy. Short chapter, I know, but I think it has the right effect. Lol. Don't kill me for this, guys. 'Til next time, dear readers!**


	3. What Do You Know?

**Okay, so I should really get back onto Golden Days, yet for some reason I'm updating this. GD will be coming up next… 'kay? And so we return to the OVERLASTING WUV of Psychoya and her penchant for Kuuyabuse. Except, you know, without the love. Or any semblance of a healthy relationship. Also, the advent of PETAruruu! AHAHAHA… puns. Okay, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 3: What Do You Know?

Karura wasn't sure what she was looking forward to more—reuniting with her friends, or spending the day with the beguiling woman she met the night before. After taking yet another swig of sake from the tankard she kept with her at all times, she ruminated over the thought a bit and ultimately decided that since both were wonderful things that were guaranteed to happen, there was no need to choose. Hmm… where was that Sakuya, anyway? The sun was fresh in the sky, and she'd been waiting outside the tavern for a full half hour or so. It would be rather disgraceful of her hostess if she failed to show up. Karura sighed, and switched gears, wondering why Sakuya just seemed so familiar to her. After all, there were few Shakukopulu left in the world, but she just couldn't place her finger on where she knew her from. She didn't have much time to think about it, anyway, as she caught a whiff of a robust scent like tree sap mixed with blood. It was overpowering today, and she almost choked, but she still called out in greeting to Sakuya.

The huntress was dressed in the same ensemble as yesterday, crutches and all, but her weapons were now traded in for a small package gaily wrapped in curly ribbons, and a mutt of some sort trailed her.

"What ho, Artamos!" she welcomed her. "What took ya?"

"Oh, just a few chores," Sakuya answered nonchalantly, biting what appeared to be dried blood from under her unkempt fingernails. "I was just finishing up a few chores, and I had to put away an animal for the day."

"The dog? If so, you didn't do a very good job at it."

Sakuya laughed, rubbing the lumbering creature's head affectionately.

"This thing? No, no, it's not mine. It's just a stray that follows me around whenever it happens to find me."

"Well then! No wonder it's so thin. Does it have a name?"

The dog teetered and slobbered, thumping its three tails against Karura's leg.

"No, not really. 'Dog' shall suffice for it."

"Well, getting back to the subject of your pet, is it like a mikyuum or something? Those things are right rare, so I can understand trying to protect…"

"A mikyuum?"

Sakuya gave a somewhat unsettling smirk, and her countenance just froze there. Karura felt a little uneasy… it was weird.

"Sure. Something like that. More high maintenance, though. It's not very smart, and tends to get in trouble a lot, so that's why I must lock it up whenever I leave my home. Oh, don't get me wrong, though. It's a beautiful creature indeed! An exotic pet, rarer than said mikyuum, and about ten times as affectionate. A truly one of a kind animal… you'd have to see it to believe it."

"Well, now I'm curious. What is it?"

Sakuya laughed and winked, getting a head start towards the castle that loomed in the distance.

"One of the conditions of my keeping it is that I can't say. Why don't you guess instead?"

And Karura guessed all the way there, but none of her answers even came close.

Security around the palace was tight, as usual. A few guards manned the gates, and were quick to approach the two when they swaggered up.

"Who goes there?" piped up one, even though he could obviously see who it was.

"Who do you think it is, idiot?" grunted Sakuya, pushing him aside. "Just a friend and me."

The guard pretended not to be fazed by her insult, and blocked her, prodding her nose with his spear.

"Look, I couldn't care less if it were an assassin or the emperor himself! You have to state your business."

"Formalities, formalities," yawned Karura.

"What do you think I'm here for?"

"A bath? You smell like shit and your hair is all oily, huntress."

The other guard began to snicker, but caught himself and nudged his comrade, looking uneasy. Although Karura couldn't hear what he said to him, she thought it was something like "Don't talk to her". The chatty one's good humor immediately broke, but he struggled to remain normal as he came under Sakuya's scrutinizing glare.

"Er… sorry! Really! I didn't mean to make a wisecrack like that!"

Sakuya's stare grew more intense.

"Don't take offense, please!"

And without warning, she snapped back into her previous cheery state.

"None taken! Lighten up, will you? Now let us in."

"Not so fast… uh…" And the guard stumbled for words. "We have to know what's in the package."

"Oh, I'm returning something I borrowed from Emperor Benawi."

"… Really? You're shitting me, right?" said the other guard, expressing utter disbelief.

"Nope."

"I don't think he'd appreciate you waltzing in on him."

"Eh… right. Fine, I'll have a maid take it up to him, then. Geez, this business is so annoying. If I still had my legs, I'd just vault over the walls and begone with you."

"Yeah, you were a pain in the ass to catch that first time you broke in. Nowadays your special talents lay in your bitchiness, though."

The second guard nudged him again, breaking a sweat.

"Eh? Not bitchy—just honest. Now let us in before I say something that'll REALLY make you cry."

"Fine, fine!" said the second guard in haste, opening up the gates as fast as he could. "Away with you! Oh, but leave that mutt behind."

Muttering a few words of thanks, the duo went through the fortifications to the courtyard. And of course, the dog followed them in.

"Hey, what do you think was up with those guards…?" started Karura, but her sentence drifted off. The denizens of the courtyard, before bustling with activity, were now speaking in hushed voices, trying to be subtle. Something materialized around them… an aura.

An aura such as fear.

But their gazes always came back to Sakuya.

"What's with everybody?"

"Nothing," answered Sakuya, too quickly.

That staunch fear lingered in the air for a few moments more, then everything was back to normal. A few men sparred and kicked up dust, the maids and kitchen wenches went about with their work, and the delicious scent of whatever was cooking for breakfast permeated the awkwardness and ultimately replaced it.

"See? It's just that I don't come here often. They're surprised is all."

"Er, okay! Say, do you suppose the castle would let us join them for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Ummm…"

"You could use something to eat too, you know. You're so thin."

"I'll take that as a compliment, then. Perhaps that wouldn't be the wisest…"

Her sentence was cut off as a high-pitched voice massacred the calm and a frazzled young woman came running up to them. She was a tiny thing, just short of twenty and with an uneven block of dark hair that bounced across her blue frock. Her café au lait colored eyes narrowed as she saw Sakuya, and she pointed an accusing finger at the dog, lips quivering with unprovoked rage.

"_Y_-_You!_" she hissed. "You psycho _bitch!_ Are you abusing yet another animal?"

Karura was bemused. This wasn't how she remembered Tusukuru's inhabitants.

Sakuya merely laughed and waved the girl aside.

"What nonsense are you spouting this time?" she yawned.

"The dog, huntress! Why's your pet so thin and mangy?"

"Oh, is that the problem, now? How many times do I have to say? It's not mine."

"Yes, but isn't it obvious it has chosen you? Witsuarnamitea knows why… but you should take care of it! I would never let my animals suffer like that!"

"Oh, go tape a bee's stinger back to its butt, why don't you? God forbid. You and your 'animal rights', whatever that is. You are you, and I am myself. That's like comparing apples and oranges."

"You're right; I'm far above your level."

"Childish insults, my dear?"

Much to Karura's surprise (and jealousy), Sakuya pinned the newcomer to the battlement wall, licking her lips.

"Not very befitting of a lady of your status, if you ask me. Now, does the dog LOOK like it's suffering? Its tail is wagging, and it hasn't dropped dead yet, so it must be fine. You let those animals off way too easy, kid. Only the strong should survive."

"Have you been hardened so much that you've lost all humanity? Well, what should I expect? All you do is slaughter, slaughter, slaughter, like the rest of those goddamned Shakukopulu… Why don't you cull that insensitivity of yours?"

Sakuya's gaze grew icy, and she leaned into her. Disregarding Karura, she gave her a tentative lick to the neck and then bit it, much to her victim's chagrin.

"Your words chafe," muttered Sakuya, lapping up a few beads of blood.

The woman shuddered and squirmed.

"And you haven't you grown a tad racist for events that happened when you were but a tot? My people sinned, love, but they paid dearly for their crimes. Put it behind you."

"Ugghhh! What the hell? Stop it with your… immoral… activities…"

"Still in the closet, I see? You seem to be enjoying it tremendously for one who does not approve of my preference for women. That you are not yet married is also strange, don't you think?"

"Stop… it…"

"Why must you victimize me? Do you really want to fuck me THAT much, kid? Oh, and I don't abuse the animals. Just kill them. Really. Animals are my little _friends._"

"You… psycho…"

"Aruruu!"

Another, even higher-pitched voice assaulted their ears, and the girl took the golden opportunity to break away from Sakuya's grasp, covering up her little hickey before the newcomer reached her. The person was also female, shorter, but with longer hair that was messy and undone save for a loop-shaped ornament she wore on the side. Her tail twitched annoyed, and she grabbed Aruruu, lecturing her.

"Aruruu? What have I told you about harassing Sakuya?"

"Uhh…"

That came from both Karura's and Aruruu's lips. Karura was amazed that she was in fact talking to the little girl she knew from a decade ago and didn't even realize it, and Aruruu was just trying to come up with a snarky reply.

"Have some self-control! I mean, you're nineteen now, and…"

"It's fine."

Sakuya smiled at her.

Aruruu glared back.

"Your little sister makes my days entertaining, Eruruu."

Her smile widened, and Tusukuru's premier doctor gave a nervous laugh, to which she joined in. Unlike her younger sister, Sakuya liked Eruruu. She was one of the first people she met when she came to Tusukuru, and was her soul friend and grief counselor for a considerable period. She also lost someone she loved, if not to less humiliating circumstances, and they could at least understand one another. Nowadays, though, their contact was limited to trade.

"Ah, well then."

Eruruu scratched the nape of her neck.

"What brings you here today?"

"Why don't you ask my guest?"

Sakuya motioned to Karura, who, letting go of her previous jealousy, smiled and waved.

"She says she knows you."

"Really? Who is she?"

"Guess."

Karura unbuttoned her big overcoat and let down her hood, revealing a heavy collar around her neck. Eruruu gasped and squealed, embracing her.

"Karura! It's been so long! Aruruu, you remember Karura, right?"

"Of course I do… I just wonder what she'd be doing with this witch…"

"All grown up, aren't ya?" Karura spoke up, covering her rude comment. "What a fine woman you've become! You too, Eruruu."

"Where's Touka?"

"The ol' fighting partner? Evinkuruga. We'll be meeting up in a couple weeks because she's on a mission."

"Ah. I see. Why don't you come to breakfast with us? It won't be ready for another hour or so, but you're welcome…"

"Gladly!" agreed Karura.

Sakuya tensed and shot Eruruu a glare, to which she flinched back. She was a socially inept little thing who wouldn't know how to handle conflict if it came to her in an iron cage.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh, come on!" decried Karura, clapping her on the back. "Why not spend the rare opportunity to speak with your own friends?"

"Um… Sure."

Sakuya sounded uneasy, and Eruruu and Aruruu flinched.

"What's wrong?" asked Karura.

"… Nothing. I just… um… wanted to use the bath so I could look presentable is all."

Eruruu picked up on her line immediately, as though they were rehearsing for a play.

"That was where I was going, actually. It's public bathing time for the girls. Why don't we go together and catch up on old times?"

"For the girls?"

Sakuya's uneasiness faded away quickly, too quickly, and she grinned. Aruruu groaned, knowing full well what she was thinking about. Apparently Karura figured it out, too, as she stammered out a hasty reply that she thought it was a good idea.

"All right, then. But Sakuya, could you please tie up your dog while you're not attending to it?"

"It's not my…"

"No animals are to be left running around willy-nilly. Palace policy."

"… Right. Well, I'll be off. See you in a few minutes."

And with that, Sakuya was off as fast as her crutches would allow her, the dog making a beeline after her. Watching her disappear into the crowd, still sending her those weird looks as she passed through, Aruruu let loose a relieved sigh.

"Thank heavens she's gone!" she stated. "I can't stand her! And Karura, I don't see how you can, either, much less befriend her. You too, sister."

Eruruu crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Aruruu; we've been over this before. You must be kinder. She's been through a lot over the years."

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't like that she kills the animals! Why do we have to kill them? I swear, sister, when I'm as good a doctor as you, I'll become a veterinarian to save them instead…"

"I know you love them, Aruruu, and I love the creatures, too, but Sakuya has an important job. She keeps out the pests and diseases by culling the sicklier animals. That makes the world happier for animals—and us—who have a lot of life to enjoy left. Just because she has a different point of view than you is no reason to hate her."

"I don't _hate _her, Eruruu. And yes, I can see your point. It's just that… well, and she kind of creeps me out, too! Isn't that the impression you get of her, Karura?"

Karura shrugged.

"Well, she's… different. I wonder what was her problem, though? She and the other palace workers have been acting weird ever since we arrived."

"Oh, that's nothing. Sakuya has somewhat of an… infamous reputation around here. It makes her nervous to be around everybody when she so seldom comes over. She'll be fine, though. To tell you the truth, I'm actually happy that she's found a friend in you. I'm glad she's being social."

"Huh?"

Eruruu twiddled her hair ornament.

"Sakuya is an… odd one. She doesn't really talk much at all, or make her presence known. It's all very sad, especially with her history. It's good if she's making an effort to straighten herself out."

"She has a history?" inquired Karura, feeling that uncanny nosiness women were so often susceptible to.

"Well, yes. If it'll help you understand her better, I'll tell you, but don't let her find out. She's very protective of her secrets."

"I promise."

"You know, she was kind of associated with the Great War so long ago. Just out of the line of fire, in fact. As a result of it all, she lost her entire family, her ability to run, her country, her life, practically. The folks around here persecute her a lot, so I'm not even surprised she turned into a recluse. And now I'd say she's even lost her personality, ever since her first friend went missing."

"Friend? Is it who I'm thinking of?"

"If her name is Kuuya, yes. Even after she went insane, people still hated her for what she did. They would all torment her, and some even made attempts on her life. One day she just disappeared from her bed and was never heard of again. We can only assume… someone did away with her, you know?"

"Oh."

So those were the whereabouts of the person she forgot to ask about last night. She had wondered why Sakuya seemed to familiar to her, and now she remembered—she was that babbling maid from so many years ago she only got to meet once before leaving the country, Ex-Emperor Kuuya's lady-in-waiting who tripped a lot and would burst into tears in the blink of an eye.

What a change indeed.

Ears drooping, she listened intently as Eruruu finished up.

"And due to it all, we think Sakuya's gone insane."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't worry, though. Loopy as she is, she's perfectly harmless. Trust me."

**Nope, no foreshadowing here, nosiree. I know that was long, but I hope it clarified some things up a bit. Well, 'til next time!**


	4. How To Impress Your Date

**So I herd u liek fanservice? Well, you can have your fanservice. Don't like it? Go ahead and skip this chapter; it's mainly fluff, admittedly. Also inappropriate jokes and sexiness. And now, keeping up with the spirit of the show, obligatory bath scene chapter ahoy! The plot will resume next chapter, kthnx.**

Chapter 4: How to Impress Your Date

The steam from the bath condensing across Karura's skin was a welcome change from the chill outside. Stripping herself of her clothes, she folded them and set them aside in the dressing room, pulling back the curtain and entering the main bath hall. Only a few women—those who knew her when she worked at the castle—paid any mind to her, but they didn't come up to greet her, so she had a few minutes to herself. Karura waved away some steam and shrunk lower into the waters, letting the heat relieve her tense muscles. Smirking, she stared shamelessly at the girls around her, soft and shapely and mostly comely. Well, that was the good part to liking both men and women.

She had the best of both worlds.

Karura's scan of the room became more thorough, and she caught sight of Aruruu, across the other end of the pool and abusing the bubble bath. At first Karura thought that she was only maintaining her old, childish habits, but then she realized with the way she gathered the bubbles around her, she was trying to hide Sakuya's little love bit from the world.

Hmm… Sakuya.

Karura sighed and rolled over. From her recently acquired knowledge, and from her aggressive advances on Aruruu earlier on, she wasn't so sure whether she wanted to date her or not. Well… maybe she just hadn't gotten to know her yet. Surely Eruruu wasn't the most reliable of information providers, and besides, she was just a quick fling. Getting serious with anybody was the last thing she needed with her career, so Sakuya was perfect to tide her over until then.

Sigh.

She shouldn't think of her like that. She wasn't something simple like a meal, as much as she'd like to eat her… and… where was she, anyway?

"Oh dear, I guess I'm late again."

A thin figure plopped into the water next to her, running her fingers through her hair. Karura, although normally quite brazen, blushed, heart racing.

Come on, you old sot, she thought, you're not in love with her, not if you've only known her for an evening. Then why…?

The answer came to her quick and clear: she was afraid to offend Sakuya were she to mention anything related to what Eruruu told her.

"Warrior Karura," whispered Sakuya in a low and sultry voice, snaking her arms around her, "you've never struck me as the blushy type."

"I-I'm not!" she stammered in reply. "I'm just drunk is all! Now, what took ya? It's rude to keep a lady waiting!"

"Yes, sorry, sorry. I had a hard time finding a maid to bring the package to Benawi."

"What's with you and that package?"

Sakuya smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday."

Wow. This Sakuya girl WAS weird. Normally, Karura was the relaxed one who liked to tease a lot. And now this new woman had taken her throne!

"Well, what did I miss?" asked Sakuya, stretching out. "Is Aruruu still flustered over her sexuality?"

"What…? Oh. Aruruu."

"Eh? You jealous?"

"Maybe."

"I figured so. My girlfriends can never get used to my quirks."

"You had girlfriends?" stuttered Karura. She didn't mean for it to come out as rude as she intended, as she was surprised that Sakuya was contradicting Eruruu's words, but then she realized what she'd said.

Sakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. That is what I prefer. Okay, so just one, years ago, and the circumstances were bad…"

"You don't have to talk about it."

"I wasn't planning to. Now, since you interrupted me, let me try to explain myself again. People tell me I'm blunt."

"I hadn't noticed," replied Karura playfully.

"I used to be not so straightforward. Didn't get me anywhere. So I like to let myself be known nowadays. Anyway, we're attracted to different people all the time. Isn't it selfish to not let your partner express those feelings? It's not like she's explicitly stating 'I'm cheating', you know."

"You're warped."

"Jealousy is a shallow, petty thing. It just leads to ruin eventually. Besides, you'd like to have a little fun with Aruruu too if she kept bitching around you all day. She's like a dualist gone to battle without her sword, Karura. She's asking for it. She IS kind of cute, though. A looker, too. Someday I'd like to get under her thatch…"

"Sakuya! That's _disgusting_!"

"Is it, now? I hadn't noticed. Take my word for it, though. She likes me more than she's willing to admit."

"You tryin' to lose me before we've even begun?"

"See what I mean? I've just openly admitted my honest feelings, and now you're all offended. There's no need to be, though. Despite my tomfoolery, there's only one I love."

"And who's that? Me?"

Sakuya's grin grew wider and she placed a finger to Karura's lips, crawling on top of her.

"Maybe. Make sense?"

"In a fucked-up way, yes. Whoa… what are you doing? Where are you sliding your hand—AH! Oh… god… don't change the… subject, Saku… ahh."

"I'm not changing the subject."

Sakuya pressed her against the wall, one hand tickling the folds of her labia beneath the discreet veil of steam and water, the other cupping a full breast, coddling it. Trying to keep their tryst as secret as possible, Karura swallowed her moans and coos, setting Sakuya spread-legged across her lap and stimulating her with her heel. It was only when they started kissing that their cover was blown.

"Miss Karura… why are you kissing Sakuya?"

They broke away immediately, and Sakuya rolled of her, grumbling about how she'd been denied her prey for the second time. Still, she managed to put on a smile, and Karura made up a flimsy excuse for their actions, not making eye contact with the newcomer.

"Ah… um… we weren't kissing! Sakuya here was just demonstrating… mouth-to-mouth resuscitation! It's very important for a warrior to know first aid!"

"All right, Karura. I'll pretend to believe your usual crap this time, but remember, I'm not a little girl anymore."

The woman folded her black-feathered wings and slicked back her silver hair, cut into a curious A-line style, and joined them.

"You were never very 'little', Kamyu," wisecracked Sakuya, glancing at her bust. "Now, stop putting up a serious front; you're not impressing anybody."

Kamyu splashed her playfully and made a pouty face.

"All right, you caught me. It's just that I wanted to show our favorite mercenary here how mature I have become!"

"Mature? You're still the same little twerp as ever. Just less frivolous."

"What? I'm not a twerp!"

"What say you, Karura?"

Karura looked at Kamyu and placed a finger to her chin in mock pensiveness.

"Hmm… pretty twerpy, if you ask me."

"There you have it." Sakuya splashed Kamyu back. "A world-class twerp. Skipping class again, sweetie?"

"Skipping work?"

"Eh? Of course not. I'm just… attending to different duties, is all."

"Well then, I'm, uh, studying the water!"

"Fair enough. Frankly, I don't blame you for… 'studying the water'. That old Munto is such a bore!"

"Tell me about it," Karura chimed in. "So, Kamyu, are you STILL studying to become a priestess even after a decade? How much did you fool around all these years?"

"Hey! It takes years to be ordained! And… not enough, apparently! Even though I'm all grown-up now, I still want to have fun. Too bad Aruruu doesn't feel the same, though… Where is she? I have to tell her something."

"Your little bitch friend is at the other end," yawned Sakuya, applying an entire bottle of shampoo to her mane.

Kamyu winced, and turned back to Karura.

"I'll catch up with you later, okay? It's just that it's really important news I was told to give Aruruu, or I'd stick around."

"It's fine," said Karura. "I'll just use this time to learn CPR with miss Sakuya some more. Auntie Karura will tell you all about her adventures at supper tonight, okay?"

"All right; can't wait!"

And Kamyu was off.

"My, don't you get along just wonderful with everybody?" remarked Sakuya, wringing out her hair. The liquid that dripped from it was a saturated red, and Karura stared, uneasy about whatever it was.

"What? Still want to practice 'CPR'?"

"Er… of course I do!" yelped Karura brusquely, catching herself. "It was you who started it! In fact, with all your antics today, you've made me want to do you ten times over!"  
>"Only ten?"<p>

"Oh, I'm _sorry._"

Karura rolled her eyes at her mock vanity, and began to feel at ease with her once more.

"How about to the tenth power, then? See, the first time I fuck you, I'll want you one to the tenth power times, and then to the tenth power of what comes after that, and so on."

"One to the tenth power is still equivalent to one, genius. I consider that an insult."

"Oh… um… that's right. You're pretty good at math for a simple worker. Well, how about this? The first time I take you to bed I'll do you twice, and the second time around I'll be looser and hornier, so that's when my desire shall rise to the tenth power!"

"That's better." Sakuya snuggled into the crook of her neck. "But shouldn't you get to know me first? You don't even know my last name."

"You're a damn tease, huntress. Well, what's your last name, then?"

"Don't have one. And now you know me… let's fuck."

"Gladly. Your place?"  
>Sakuya's demeanor immediately changed and her face went stony.<p>

"How about…. your place? My house is… dirty, and my… pet is obnoxious."

Karura raised an eyebrow. What the hell was with her? Why would she go so normal to weird all of a sudden?

"I don't mind a bit of dirt, but if you insist…"

"Oh, and mine if I don't spend the night? I know it's rude, but…"

"Dammit, Sakuya, what kind of pet HAVE you got?"

"I'm going to change!" she stated abruptly. "I'm done with my bath! I'll be a while, so why don't you talk to Eruruu, okay?"

Before Karura could protest, she was out of the bath, making a beeline for the changing room. Well, as fast as her crutches would let her, anyway.

Karura was dumbfounded. What in the world was that about?

Sakuya holed herself in a bathroom stall for a whole hour, so Karura, feeling brushed off, changed and went on to breakfast with Eruruu. As much as she'd wanted to catch up with her before, she didn't want to much now, and she returned her thoughts to Sakuya.

"What's with her?" she muttered at the breakfast table.

Eruruu sighed and brandished a fork at her, chewing and answering at the same time.

"What did I tell you? She's a nuck. Now, why are you so interested in that woman all of a sudden?"

"I… um… she's…"

"Don't think I don't know about you and Sakuya!"

"What? Oh, don't tell… everyone at the palace would disapprove."

"You're trying to get close to her because she's Shakukopulu, right?"

"Huh?"

"Since she used to live at the palace in Kunnekamun, you want to find out from her if her people preserved any documents and treasures related to your old country before they took over it. Is that it?"

"Er… yes!"

Karura relaxed.

"No shame in that. You're funny, Karura."

"Ah-hah, of course I am! Can you help me? What are her hobbies? What does she like?"

Eruruu scratched the back of her head and lowered her voice.

"Um, Karura. I don't like talking badly of people, especially Sakuya, but I can tell you she doesn't seem to like anything. Pursuing a long-term relationship with her would be futile. I mean, I thought I was her friend once, and then she just upped and abandoned everybody one day, so I say just let her be."

"But surely she's lonely! Eruruu, I don't believe what you say. Sakuya isn't insane—just different, and maybe a little offensive, especially to you, probably. I mean, she seems to get along with Kamyu!"

"Kamyu gets along with everybody," Eruruu answered sheepishly.

"Maybe the way everyone ostracizes her is the problem. Why does everybody avoid her? Why not make her feel welcome?"

"We tried, Karura, we tried. But to answer your question, the one thing she ever liked is long dead. Take my word for it; you're being too nice."

"That's weird coming from you…"

Eruruu slammed her utensils on her plate and got up.

"I repeat, take my word for it. I know Sakuya better than anyone else here, and I can tell you she's more than a little aloof and sarcastic. Be her friend, but don't get too close. She has skeletons in her closet, so while I encourage reaching out to her, don't become one of them. Got that?"

"I…"

But Eruruu was off before she was even able to comprehend what she just said.


	5. In Which Aruruu is Nosy

**Don't get too excited; it's an Aruruu chapter.**

Chapter 5: In Which Aruruu is a Nosy Bitch, but You Probably Knew That Already

The ominous clouds from early that morning proved to be as threatening as they looked, and a cold sleet began to pour sometime in the evening after dinner. The grounds were already muddy, and most everyone was hold up inside save for one young woman and her four-legged companion.

Upon further inspection, it proved to be Aruruu crouching under a tarp and sprinting as quickly as she could to the stables where the woptar were kept, and a gigantic yet subservient white tiger that scooted and shied away from the slightest mud puddle, and growled whenever the rain plopped against its fur.

Aruruu patted the creature's flank affectionately, knowing full well that water loosened up its otherwise armor-like fur, leaving it unprotected. Primal instinct, she called it, despite the fact she raised the big cat since birth.

Its name was Mukkuru, Aruruu's best friend and companion over all those spiteful _humans _she had to deal with. It was her protector, baby, and fondest memory; that last remnant of her carefree childhood she so longed for once more.

But tonight, her opinion was changed.

Tonight, she was given her dream job; finally, after countless hours of hard work studying medicine and animalia. When Kamyu rushed up to her in the bath that morning, she told her that the Emperor had finally seen the need for a veterinarian due to an outbreak of scurvy amongst the _cavybaalas_, and decided to seek out her expertise.

So, she decided she ought to get on with her new profession right as she heard the news.

Hmmph.

It was about time he realized the need for a caretaker. After all, if he could have a huntress who did nothing but destroy, he could have someone productive, too.

Aruruu scowled at the thought of Sakuya, for all the reasons she'd mentioned many a time before, and took cover under the awning that rimmed the stables, lit warmly by a row of lanterns. Taking a sugar cube out of her pocket, she leaned over to one of them, the tenant inside the stall squawking and ambling to its feet, sloppily licking the tasty treat away. Aruruu was surprised to see that the woptar hadn't been fed yet, much less watered, and the others there started up a ruckus when they smelled the snacks she brought. Aruruu only intended to meet her new charges, as she was convinced she had an uncanny way to communicate with critters, but now she saw that the other grooms were slacking off, she had to take responsibility lest her new boss give them all a licking.

Bending over a water pump, Aruruu decided to redirect her annoyance to Sakuya.

Grrrr.

Her source of all aggravation.

Aruruu slopped the bucket into a woptar's trough, and continued her task.

Sakuya.

Such a pretty woman.

Such a shitty personality.

Oh, yes.

Smiling bitterly, she recalled the first time she met her. Aruruu was but nine years old, then, and naïve despite the suffering around her. There was never any hatred in her heart, and it was the time she was truly happy. Then when Sakuya came to Tusukuru, her life went crashing down. It became bad… because SHE arrived.

At first she seemed harmless enough, an unremarkable, sniveling kid who never bothered anybody, and Aruruu thought she could make a new friend. But then Emperor Hakuoro went away, and Eruruu was hurt with nothing gained except the vague hope of his return to keep her as she was, like a moth preserved in ether… And… and her friend Yuzuha died… And her brother went away to see the world with her baby, whose birth killed her, along with other familiar faces. So many people were lost, and to be replaced by whom? A girl who had no place there!

Yes, recalled Aruruu, filling the last trough and moving on to the hay. She was never unhappy until she started talking to Sakuya in depth. As the weeks went on she became less kind, and scary, and Sakuya told her _things. _Sakuya was the one who told her of grief, of that terrible thing called reality. She was the one who brought her off her high-horse, telling of the horrors she'd seen and that she'd never get her friends back, demonstrating the woman Kuuya's case to her.

Oh, but Aruruu still pretended to be happy, but when she was with Sakuya, the sun grew darker and the room just a little bit colder, and she could hold her in her grasp for as long as she wanted. And, then there was that day—when Sakuya committed her first _sin_, an atrocity against her and all that she believed in—that she acknowledged once and for all that the Shakukopulu was right, that she never opened her eyes, never really reached out to help her friends in order to stay in her own happy little shell.

So Aruruu kept her eyes open, and saw her older sister shrivel up and waste her life away as she waited for the man she so stupidly fell in love with to comeback to her, and she and Kamyu grew apart, and…

Aruruu's pulse was racing by now, and she gritted her teeth. Sakuya was the one who taught her about negativity. The one who taught her that everything she loved could be torn away—like the animals she tried to protect. The one who taught her to feel grief that would burn and claw at her as long as she lived.

The one who taught her how to hate.

The one who… Aruruu took a few deep breaths and finished her task. It was good that she was no longer wrapped up in her thoughts, too, as she heard a pathetic whimper muddle up through the icy rain. Pulling the tarp over her once more, Aruruu motioned for Mukkuru to stay put, investigating the noise from outside.

"Damn that witch!" she hissed as she saw what it was.

The little stray that followed Sakuya around was tied up to a post, unable to get away from the elements. It shivered, and looked up at her with despondent eyes. Cursing to herself, Aruruu untied the poor creature and gripped its leash.

"That evil… psychopath…" she snarled to herself, motioning for Mukkuru to follow her back to the castle. "She really has no respect for life at all, now does she? I ought to give her a good lecture, not that she'll ever learn. Never try to reason with a brute, as my grandmother used to say…"

Aruruu flung open the palace's back door with both animals in tow, and dripped all over the wooden floor, only to be approached by Eruruu and another man.

"Aruruu!" Eruruu scolded. "You know better than to track mud indoors!"

"Sorry, sorry," she grunted, laying eyes upon the man. "I messed up. I know it's wrong to be so unkempt, especially in front of the Emperor!"

"It's all right," replied the man, more commonly known as Benawi, ruler of Tusukuru. He looked disheveled, and his eyelids were heavy. They drooped with a sort of sadness, which was rare, as seldom ever did he show any indication of emotion. In his hand, he clutched an empty box. The whole scene suggested as though Eruruu had been comforting him about something, and she just waltzed right in on them.

"Thank you for your pardon, sire. Am I… interrupting anything?"

Benawi shot Eruruu a glance, and the young doctor babbled out a few strings of words in explanation.

"Uh… no… um… Lord Benawi and I were just discussing… health concerns! Yes, health concerns in the castle!"

Aruruu, knowing that she was lying, raised an eyebrow, but chose not to pursue the issue any further.

"Okay. Is that she-wolf Sakuya still here? I have to teach her a lesson."

"Aruruu! Don't insult her! And let her claim her pet on her own!"

"It was in the rain. Why should I let it suffer?"

"Aruruu," started Benawi, softly, "Sakuya… left about an hour ago with Karura. Maybe you can find her at her house?" His voice sounded pained, and he fumbled the box. "And can you return this to her?"

"What was in the box anyway? And where's her house?"

"Oh, it was just a… thoughtful present from her. She lives out in the forest somewhere in a cabin that was once a trading post until it was abandoned, I think. I'm afraid I've forgotten the location, though."

"Then why'd you suggest it, then?"

Aruruu immediately shut up, realizing how rude her words were. Benawi was obviously distressed about something, so she should be kinder.

"I'm sorry. Never mind. Mukkuru?"

She waved the box under its nose.

"Can you track this scent, boy?"

The tiger growled.

"That means 'yes'," she explained.

Eruruu sighed. She was never sure whether Aruruu could really talk to animals or if she were just playing pretend, but she could humor her.

"Must you really do this?"

"Yes."

"All right, then. Sakuya told us to stay away from her property long ago, but maybe she'd be grateful to have her dog back. Don't dawdle too long, keep Mukkuru with you at all times, and stay safe!"

She put a great emphasis on the last two words, and Aruruu winced. Turning her tail, and, taking Benawi, Eruruu left.

Aruruu wasted no time in getting going, relishing the thought of one-upping Sakuya and maybe even exposing that animal abuse she so _obviously _inflicted. And then… then she'd uncover more evidence against her, and she'd be fired, and she would never have to deal with her again! Looping the dog's rope around her wrist and pulling the tarp around her more tightly, she brought the box to her nose and sniffed it, giving it a quick lick. Aruruu blushed and straightened herself, looking both pleased and revolted with herself at the same time.

She never knew how it was possible to hate a person with fervor yet be attracted to her at the same time. But there she was, a walking contradiction. She couldn't help it, though… there was just something fun about their constant bickering. She wasn't sure if they were playing some sort of sadomasochistic game or not, but whatever it was, she secretly enjoyed Sakuya's attention—and bad attention was still attention, right?

Aruruu stopped in her tracks, nostrils flaring in the chill. Maybe, if she got extra lucky, she'd run into Sakuya, and then they'd be alone…

Mukkuru gave a growl and nudged her, breaking her out of her stupor. Face going red, Aruruu stumbled in her tracks and got going once again.

Nighttime was already settling down, and Aruruu cursed herself for not bringing a lantern to navigate through the trees that hovered and cloistered around her. They had to be walking for at least an hour; Aruruu considered turning back and just putting the dog up at her hut for the night, but she knew that Mukkuru was a stubborn cat that wouldn't stop at anything once given a task.

And so she persevered, nose dripping from the cold and gripping the leash and Mukkuru's tail for dear life. She was getting tired, and was about to ask her companion whether he was sure he was following the right scent, until the tiger disappeared under a skeletal clump of aspens and she did the same, relieved at the sight of a desolate shanty-shack looming in front of her.

As much as she preferred to think of Sakuya as a creature of minimal intellect, she had to congratulate her on the ingenious hiding job she did on her house. Save for the light of the moon weakly peeking out from behind the clouds, the house was dark.

Aruruu's previous excitement imploded when she realized she arrived when nobody was home, and she was freezing, so she motioned for Mukkuru to stay put. Maybe there was a shed or something around the back where she could put the dog…

Using her poor night vision to guide her steps, Aruruu traversed the flank of the shack, stopping a second later.

Her ears pricked up and twitched.

She swore she heard the sound of someone crying, the sort of soulless variety that was in desperation, but carried that wise twang of knowing deep down it was doomed.

Surely… it had to be the wind?

Aruruu pressed her ear to the outside wall, rapping a quivering fist against the mottled wood. Another cry came, louder, this time, and terrified. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and then Aruruu knew that all of her suspicions against Sakuya were true, and even more awful than she could have ever conceived. That wasn't an animal. That… that was a child! A human child, it sounded like, a child who was being kept and hurt! It had to be abused; no being could weep so hideously without sufficient suffering to back it up.

Frozen to her feet, Aruruu forgot her previous mission and let the leash drop.

The dog gave a yap and darted off into the forest, but Aruruu didn't bother running after it. She craned her neck up past the windowsill to see if she could break in, but it was boarded up. She needed a crowbar or something, but then again, she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what was in there after all.

No, don't be a coward, Aruruu told herself; you have to help this kid!

She grasped a loose board and pulled as hard as she could, to no avail. Well, surely there was something metal around here she could use to break in… Sakuya did live by herself, after all, and she obviously kept tools somewhere… Alarmed and frightened, Aruruu sprung into action, searching for anything, anything at all to rescue that child.

**DUN DUN DUN. Yes, Aruruu is bi-curious. Get over it. What happens next? Until then, sayonara!**


	6. Witch

**Wooooooo update.**

Chapter 6: Witch

The tent resided in an empty field on the outskirts of the capital, and a row of lanterns dimly lit it from the inside out. The lighting was good enough that if one squinted from a few yards away, he or she could make out the faint silhouettes of two women wildly rolling around and going at it like there was no tomorrow. Seeing as they couldn't connect on anything more than a carnal level, Karura and Sakuya were finally getting their business done. Shoving her against the futon, Karura plowed into her mate, glowing with confidence. She was effective enough, as Sakuya gasped and dewed the tips of the furs they were lying on.

"I told you I wanted you," she whispered in her ear, rolling over as she reached her climax.

Sakuya nuzzled into her, breathing hard.

"Yes, but you still can't add two and two together."

Karura rolled her eyes. Sakuya was smarter than a huntress ought to be, much less educated. No… a royal maid from Kunnekamun, she reminded herself, but still…

"It was never my best subject. Does that really matter, though?"

Sakuya shrugged and reached into her robes, candidly strewn across the floor. Picking out a cigarette and lighting it with one of the lanterns, she flicked a few ashes all over the place and yawned.

"Actually, yes. You didn't keep your promise."

"Eh?"

"You didn't screw me x-to-the-tenth-power times like you said you would. Just ten. Or, more like you came ten times. I only did, like, four."

"Shut up. That's only because I was so excited about you."

Karura winked.

"You're too confident, you know that? It'll get you in trouble some day. And seriously, you're starting to make me blush. It takes a lot to make me do that."

Drawing in a long puff of smoke, Sakuya exhaled and snuffed out the cigarette, spitting on it to extinguish the flame once and for all. Rolling over, she buried her head in the pillow, muscles growing lax.

"Really now? That's the same impression I have of you. There's nothing wrong with a bit of vainglory every once in a while. It makes us feel special in an otherwise mundane world. And there are far worse sins than lust, Karura. Well, I guess I ought to get going, now."

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's my obligation."

Sakuya sat up on her haunches, pulling on her undergarments, then her clothes, grasping around for her clutches.

"I'm afraid I can't skip work tomorrow, so how about I meet you at the same tavern at sunset?"

"Huh?"

Karura was flummoxed. She figured Sakuya to be one of those "wham bam thank you ma'am" types, and truthfully, something about her DID make her a little nervous. Sakuya didn't talk much, so she couldn't read her at all, so she just swallowed a feeble gulp and managed a stuttering "sure", letting her disappear into the night.

It was during this rendezvous that Aruruu had first set out on her expedition. While her timing was indeed bad, she would've accomplished her mission unscathed had she not hung around and tried to break into Sakuya's house instead. Perhaps it was her sense of humanity winning over her bitchy streak, but the feeling that she had to save that child no matter what clouded her common sense.

TWACK!

Something heavy cracked against the base of her spine, winding her and sending her to the ground. Gasping and flailing about, Aruruu struggled to turn over to see her assaulter.

The base of one wooden crutch pressed against her gut, and Aruruu stilled, knowing full well that Sakuya's fully discernable silhouette wouldn't waste an opportunity to ram it straight through her belly if it came to it.

"The hell are you doing here?" she barked, adding her foot to the mix.

Aruruu gnashed her teeth and thrashed about, only to have Sakuya straddle her, hands clasped around her throat.

"Oh, you know," snarled Aruruu, "making a house call."

"Aruruu, you know damn well that nobody's welcome on my land. You'd better have a good reason for being here."

"I WAS going to return your dog, ingrate!"

"Well, where's the dog, then?" Sakuya's eyes flashed in the moonlight. "Do you know what happens to trespassers, Aruruu?"

"Well…" Aruruu struggled some more, but succeeded in nothing but scratching up the back of her neck. "If you want the real reason, I'm here to save that child of yours, you filthy monster!"

"Monster?"

Sakuya leaned into her; so much that Aruruu could make out her face.

"I've never been called a 'monster' before. That's one to cross off the bucket list. But I'm not a _monster, _Aruruu, I'm a _witch_, a wicked, scary witch that lives in the forest whom the intelligent don't dare cross."

Aruruu flinched at the toothy grin that glinted smugly down at her.

"A wicked witch that feeds off of the despair of others, and grows stronger in her solitude. Oh, but Aruruu, what's this about a child? There's no human being in there. Just a useless little shit that does nothing more than waste my time and space. A pet, you would call it."

"You…"

"Don't worry; I can't help but love the damn thing. Now, tell me the truth."

A thin hand clasped Aruruu's chin and tilted it up so she could feel Sakuya's hot breath against her face.

"You came here just for me, didn't you?"

"Y-You…"

Aruruu was beginning to lose her composure, and a few frightened tears escaped her eyelids.

"P-Please, let me go. M-Mukkuru… where are you?"

She was sobbing now, and Sakuya rolled her eyes, slamming her further into the mud.

"Still playing with imaginary friends? You haven't changed one bit since I first met you. Y'know, tears won't get you anywhere. They never did for me. Now, tell me what you came here for? What do you want, you pathetic cunt?"

"Y-Y-You…" Aruruu stammered. "Please let me go home!"

"Nope! Cry harder, you little piece of shit, and maybe I'll go easy on you!"

Aruruu's screams and sobs grew louder, reaching up toward the heavens.

"Not good enough! Harder! What do you want, Aruruu?"

"W-What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself, retard? Tell me what you want! What would you gain by taking away the only thing I have?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now do you want me to make your punishment lighter? Lick my shoes, bitch."

Sakuya pressed the sole of one boot against Aruruu's face, grinding it in. There was nothing but a small cry in reply, and the slight pressure of her tongue against her muddy shoe. Sakuya smirked.

"Awww, little Aruruu's put on a tough front so long, but really she's just a fragile thing. You're precious, you know that? Would you like to become my pet, too?"

Aruruu blushed, the light of the stars just great enough so Sakuya could see it.

"Yep. This is the real you. Weak. Obedient. Damn easy to break."

Aruruu managed to see through her lust and sheer terror long enough to realize how odd Sakuya's words were.

"P-Pardon?"

WHACK!  
>The crutch hit her in the sides twice, immobilizing her. Aruruu curled up in pain and fear, and Sakuya leered down at her, indifferent and even entertained by her suffering.<p>

"Don't think I'm gonna let you off. You're going to become part of my family."

"What…?"

"My family, idiot!"

Sakuya got back down on her, pulling something out from beneath her cloak.

"You won't get away with this!"

"I have my ways, Aruruu. Government is stupid. They'll never suspect me when they find your crumpled carcass tossed into a grotto fourteen miles away from here. But since you have annoyed me with your stupidity, your punishment is going to be harsher than death, and still I won't ever let them find out about me. Doesn't this sound like fun?

"You'll keep my sweet little pet company all day, and I'll keep you two together and feed you on jam and shortbread. It's nice being part of my family, but first I've gotta break you. Maybe I ought to cut off your hands and feet… What?"

She scowled.

"Why do you look so frightened? It's only common sense. Don't be scared—I'll stick you up and keep the wound clean and everything. Aren't I a good mommy? Am I a good mommy, Aruruu? Say I'm a good mommy! Say it, bitch!"

Aruruu was too horrified to do anything else but nod.

"And then I'll cut out your little vocal chords and knock your silly teeth in. And then I'll get around to breaking you, bit by bit. We'll have the best of times together!"

"You're insane…!" gasped Aruruu at last, eyes widening as she caught sight of what Sakuya was holding—a brutal-looking skinning knife. "You sadist. I always knew you were, but nobody would listen to me, and now… now…"

"Insane? Do I sound insane to you? Am I speaking in tongues or claiming to be a prophet? I'm just being perfectly frank. I mean, I get lonely, and my darling pet gets lonely. And me? A sadist? I am no such thing. How ever did you come to think that? I'm a good person, Aruruu, a very good person, and… hold still, will you?"

Her tone was crisp and dry, and she held down Aruruu's arm, exposing the wrist. Grinning with some sort of sick satisfaction, Sakuya pressed the knife to it and began to saw tentatively.

Aruruu's tears gave way to a full-bodied scream that ebbed and reverberated throughout the entire forest.

"Aruruu, dear, pain is necessary to enter into a higher stage of life! Pain is existence, love! Pain is only temporary, love! Pain is… gaahhhhh!"

A tremendous roar ripped through the air, and Mukkuru came charging at them, finally having heard Aruruu's screams. The big cat swiped out a gigantic paw and smacked Sakuya firmly across the jaw, sending her into the trunk of a tree. A jet of blood laced her path of flight from where the tiger's claws snagged her, and she crumpled into a heap, muddy and bleeding and struggling to her feet, yelling obscenities at her.

Aruruu got up as fast as she could, grabbing Sakuya's crutches and thrusting them into a nearby ravine so she couldn't take chase. Panting wildly, Aruruu threw her arms around Mukkuru's neck, pulling herself onto the big animal's back. He took off without much prompting, running and smashing through trees with reckless abandon.

Sakuya bristled as she saw her prey get away. Well, there was no use pursuing them. Aruruu would probably be back in a few hours, she predicted, with an armed group to take away Kuuya—her precious Kuuya!—and arrest her. Cold and weary, Sakuya staggered to her feet, sheathing her knife and kicking mud over any visible splotches of blood she can find.

She could barely walk without assistance, and she collapsed often. Fuck that Aruruu! At least she had spare crutches at her house. At last she crawled to her door and unlocked it, slamming it shut behind her. A trail of mud and blood followed her as she grabbed the supports, mounted to the wall, and limped to Kuuya's cage.

The broken creature was covering her eyes and whimpering. Faking a smile, Sakuya opened the door and coaxed her out. After some prompting, she complied and curled up at her feet. Sakuya crouched down and petted her, running a muddy hand through her golden locks.

"Now you've gone and screwed me," she muttered. "Geez, how can I get you to stop crying?"  
>Sakuya brought her into a hug, and maneuvered her to the medicine closet, fumbling with a bottle filled with a strange substance and covering a rag with it.<p>

"See, the only way I can take care of you is if I keep you secret. You wouldn't want to be… taken away from me, would you?"

Of course Kuuya didn't answer, so Sakuya filled in the blanks for herself.

"I thought so. That's my girl. Now, hold still. I have to hide you for a few hours, and then I'll feed you, okay?"

Hand quick as lighting, she pressed the rag to Kuuya's face. In a split second, the pitiful thing fell to the ground, knocked out like a light. Sakuya sighed and scooped up her unconscious form, plopping her down on the bed as she took her kerchief and gagged her. Consulting the variety of curios and objects she kept on her wall, she then unraveled a good length of rope and bound her snugly.

"What a pathetic existence you have," she mumbled, unscrewing a few floorboards with the tip of her knife. "Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth keeping you alive."

Removing the last board, Sakuya grinned at the opening she made. It led into a small chamber barely big enough to house a small family. It was one of the secret features that she discovered and delighted her when she took the abandoned trading post in the forest as her home, a hiding place for the owners lest an attack occur. Wincing with the effort it took to carry her, she lowered Kuuya inside, face-up. There was hardly enough room for a grown person to lie, but that was all right—Sakuya didn't intend for her to wake up any time soon.

"I guess I'll just think of what to do with you," was the last thing she whispered before replacing the floorboards and putting her game bag over the spot.

As expected, a knock was heard at the door a little later on. Sakuya, now idly lounging about in her robe and sipping a cup of tea, rose with only one crutch to support her and answered it, eyes narrowing at whom she found outside.

Eruruu, Aruruu, that tiger thing of hers, Benawi, and his right-hand man, Kurou.

Great.

Dipping deep into her reservoir of lies, Sakuya spoke, voice crisp and cold.

"What is the meaning of this? I believe I've said plenty of times now that I require my privacy."

"Beg your pardon, lass," started Kurou, scratching the back of his neck.

Heh.

For such a big guy, he was quite the softy.

"But… um… we'd like to investigate your house."

"What for?"

She cocked an eyebrow.

In the back, Aruruu visibly clenched her teeth.

"Well, miss Aruruu here is pressin' charges, so we'd like to search for… er… a child."

"A child?"

She grinned.

"Why would I concern myself with one of those? I can't stand those things… they tend to get under your skin after a while, you know."

"Surely you don't mean it!" sputtered Eruruu, shocked at her cold statement, but she realized her outburst was inappropriate, so she shut up, wrapping her cloak around her.

"I guess I'm in no position to refuse, though, especially in the company of our _great, honorable _emperor. Do come in and make yourselves at home. Have some tea and shortbread. Make small talk about the weather. But the kitty stays outside."

Her voice was poisoned with sarcasm, and awkwardly, the party shuffled inside.

The first thing Eruruu noticed when she entered was the overpowering scent. Balsam and amber and juniper and… was that blood? Her suspicions were confirmed as her companions stopped short and gasped.

Yes, blood… no doubt about it. It was everywhere—on the floor, the ceiling, the furniture, dried, fresh, splashed around like some sort of hideous wallpaper. The skulls and bones of various animals were mounted on the walls, some were laced around the drawers to decorate them, and wind chimes fashioned out of what were once the ribs and femurs of proud beasts hung with candor. Taxidermy cluttered many of the corners, and there were jars of organs on the pantry. Bits and pieces of animals that missed cleanup were strewn all about.

Eruruu clasped a hand to her mouth, feeling like she was going to be sick, and her nausea only got worse as all of a sudden she felt a sharp pang in her wrist. It was like it was being sliced apart, and breathless, she lifted her sleeve, only to see that she was fine. Perplexed and trying to ignore the pain, her eyes darted to Aruruu, trembling with rage.

"All right," began Kurou.

Sakuya grinned when she saw him put his hand to the pommel of his sword.

"From first glance, we have some questions to ask ye. What's with the blood and guts?"

"I think it should be obvious since I kill for a living."

"Don't mess with us."

"All right, fine."

She beamed and gestured to the horrid menagerie around here.

"Do you like my art? Bones never quite look right as a skeleton, in my opinion. I thought I ought to turn them into a thing of beauty. Everything can be made better, like my father used to say. I'm just carrying out his words. Those over there—" She gestured to the jars—"Those are products. You buy them to use in medicines all the time, don't you, Eruruu?

"And see those darling stuffed animals in the corner there? Those are my little friends. They're like my family. In fact, I started making a new one last night. Would you like to see?"

"No!" cried Eruruu, horrified.

"Typical brutality of a Shakukopulu," Aruruu muttered.

"Isn't this unsanitary?" added Eruruu, covering up her sister's snide remark. "We can help you clean up sometime if you'd…"

"None of that. It's my damn house, you know. I can do whatever I want with it, and I like it this way. It makes me feel… depraved."

"What do you do with the cage?"

Kurou indicated the wretched structure in the back, frowning.

The huntress sniggered and flopped down on the mattress.

"Oh, that's nothing. You know that dog that follows me around a lot? Sometimes I board it up when it's storming out."

"And where's the dog?" stated Eruruu brusquely, obviously hurrying the conversation so she could get out of there as soon as possible. "It's certainly storming, and Aruruu was supposed to bring it back."

"Wouldn't I like to know?"

Sakuya feigned surprise.

"Your little sister never came by this way."

"WHAT?" screeched Aruruu suddenly, scaring the tenants in the room. "How do you explain why I'm all muddy and bruised then? And how about those cuts running from her cheek to her collarbone?"

Sakuya moved in without hesitation.

"Poor thing must be hallucinating from cold. Have some tea, Aruruu. What? It's not poisoned or anything. Have some tea."

Aruruu didn't budge.

"I said, have some tea."

A look of fleeting terror came across her face, and slowly, she obliged.

"Now," Sakuya continued, folding her hands and narrowing her eyes, "while it is not my responsibility to track her whereabouts, she probably just slipped in the forest somewhere. Speaking of slipping, I fell into that ravine about twenty paces from my house and scraped myself as I grabbed hold of a rock. Now, please give me a good reason why you invaded my property just as I was about to bed down?"

"Charges," spoke up Benawi, who had been silent up until this point, "on Aruruu's part."

His voice was steely cold as ever, but he avoided her gaze.

"The reason we asked you about a child is Aruruu heard cries coming from your house, and she also claims she assaulted her."

"What?" guffawed Sakuya. "There's no one here but little old me and friends, and besides the mud, Aruruu's completely uninjured!"

Aruruu balled her fists. Oh, this bitch was _good, _but she still had something up her sleeve—literally.

"Well," she cried indignantly, "how do you explain this cut on my wrist? Only a knife could've serrated it like that!"

"You were hurt?" gasped Eruruu. "Aruruu, why didn't you say so before? Taking care of yourself is more important than this!"

"Well, it wasn't hurt—eek!"

Aruruu gave a small shriek. There, stretched out with confidence, was Aruruu's perfectly healed flesh. There were a few small splotches of dried blood on her sleeve, but still, there was no way anybody would believe her now.

"I have little tolerance for this sort of nonsense," Sakuya stated dryly.

"Aruruu," whispered Eruruu, "now that I look at you in the light, you aren't even scathed… just dirty. I know you dislike Sakuya… did you make this story up?"

"What? I… no… she held me down and cut me… how? HOW?"

Aruruu frantically searched for any bruise on her body, but she couldn't find any. She was healed, just like that.

"Aruruu, if our search brings back no child, I'll be very disappointed in you."

"But sister!"

"Hey, um…" started Kurou, who was smart enough to divert them from any potential drama. "Why don't we begin that search? Eruruu, you and me'll look in the shed out back and the rest of the property, an' Lord Benawi and Aruruu can scour the house."

Eruruu promptly agreed, and soon the three were the only ones left. Muttering sour things to herself, Aruruu began searching the pantries, leaving Sakuya and Benawi to their own devices.

"Look, Sakuya," he began, stuttering a little, "I'm terribly sorrow to have bothered you."

"Like hell you're sorry," she cut him off. "You need to be less gullible, _milord, _if Aruruu's charges brought you—the emperor—here."

"I could've as easily not come," he hissed, showing for the first time any bit of emotion. "I have some business with you, Sakuya."

"You do?"

She casually looked over at Aruruu, poking her head into every nook and cranny she could find.

"Are you here to thank me for my gift?"

"No," he answered, returning to his former stale expression. "I was just wondering… are you sure you want to give it up."

"Absolutely."

Sakuya twirled her hair.

"I don't want to look at that thing anymore."

"Well then…" He jerked away from her. "If that's what you'd like… To be honest, I just wanted to… see you."

Sakuya snorted.

"Did you know it's fun to see you distraught? You know how pissed off I get with your usual 'cool samurai leader' attitude? There's nothing I hate more than a knight in shining armor—a poseur, you might call it."

"It's hard to maintain," he snapped. "Sakuya, it's hard to anger me, but you might just be the exception. But… I guess that's why I like you so much."

He reached for his hand, but she swatted him away and smirked.

"How undignified, Mister Fucking Perfect. You ever been stabbed?"

"What?"

"It's a yes or no question. It doesn't require much pondering."

"Well… no… I can't say I ever have been seriously injured in battle."

"Then you ought to get stabbed. Maybe then I'd like you better."

It was just then that Eruruu and Kurou came back, sopping wet. Kurou slammed the door shut behind him and shook himself like a dog, water droplets flying every which-way. A stern look replaced Eruruu's normally sweet face, and she lunged for her sister.

"Aruruu! We need to talk! There was no child anywhere, and I see your search hasn't brought up anything, either! Why did you lie to us?"

"I wasn't…!" Aruruu sputtered, falling to her knees. "The cut… the bruises… the crying… Mukkuru saved me…!"

Eruruu brushed her aside, approaching Sakuya.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow, Aruruu. For now, apologize."

"I'm sorry," she snarled, eyes darting across the room.

"Apology accepted!" chimed Sakuya in a singsong voice. "Just make sure the girl receives adequate punishment. Now, get out."

"One last order of business," said Eruruu, cutting her off. "Would you mind coming by my hut tomorrow? You've grown considerable, um, macabre."

"What are you saying?"

"I'd like to give you… a mental evaluation?"

"Oh?" Sakuya raised her eyebrows. "A loony test, you mean. Well, doc, the prognosis is I'm not crazy. Now, get out."

"I'm not saying you're…"

But Eruruu choked on her own words.

"Am I dangerous?" sneered Sakuya. "Insanity or not, I'm still getting my job done. I'm not killing _people, _now am I?"

"T-That's horrible!"

"As much as I appreciate the kind gesture, no thank you. Now, get out."

Eruruu sighed, knowing she couldn't force her.

"Well, all right. Good night. Sorry about the mess up."

"Sweet dreams. Now, get out."

Sakuya shooed them out as quickly as they'd come in. Aruruu was still sputtering, Benawi looked dejected, Kurou annoyed, and Eruruu was holding her wrist as though in great pain.

Heh. That was enough for the night.

Waiting a few minutes to make sure they were gone, Sakuya returned to where her darling Kuuya was interred, musing to herself as she loosened the floorboards yet again.

"'Killing humans,' Sakuya? How lame…"

**Problem, reader? _-Flashes trollface-_  
><strong>


	7. Good Intentions

**And we're back. I know the monthly update is late, especially since I was trying to increase my output to twice a month, but I've been busy with school and work, and my health has not been optimal. ;w; But all that is said and done, and I can get back to this project now. YAY. Also, I don't know why FF isn't allowing me to insert line breaks now. It would make my life a whole lot easier if I could have to basic right to make understandable scene transitions. Merde.  
><strong>

Chapter 7: Good Intentions

When Karura awoke early that morning, she felt relaxed and satisfied, spending at least a half hour running her fingers over her naked body, reminiscing about her tryst with Sakuya the night before. Mmm… she wished she stayed. It would've been nice to wake up next to her due to her lousy current conditions, as well as her loneliness from a lack of a current partner.

Turning over, Karura switched her thoughts over to her, wondering what her friend could possibly be doing in her home country of Evinkuruga without her. Indeed, she was surprised when she refused her help, but she was prone to being reserved and secretive, so she was never given an exact reason why.

Yep, she was always lonely when she was like this; just her, and even when she was with other people.

Except Touka, her partner.

It made her gut churn through and through, like she hadn't eaten all day, but she knew better. Feeling a mist of depression washing over her, Karura reached for her bottle of sake, taking a deep swig. Gurgling it a little bit, she swallowed and wiped her lips, and took another drink. Gulping until every last drop was sipped away, she felt her gut fill up with warmth and then she didn't feel quite so bad anymore.

Shrugging off any potential blood poisoning, Karura pulled on her clothes and fixed up her messy braid the best she could, poking her nose out of the tent and inhaling the chilly morning air. She put on her boots, padlocked the tent flap, and hoisted her hulking sword across her shoulder. The Giriyagina whimsically thought to herself how a lock wouldn't do any good to protect her few belongings in a canvas tent, but then she decided that her possessions weren't worth taking anyway, so she relaxed, surveying the landscape.

There was the estate in the distance. It belonged to a very nice man and his family who allowed travelers to rent out parts of his land to sleep safely. It wasn't as good as an inn, but security staff regularly patrolled the area, so it gave her peace of mind.

Karura's eyes soon came to rest upon two silhouettes about a hundred yards away in front of her, whom she perceived to be the landlord and his wife. They were animated in conversation, and Karura schlepped over, pricking up her ears to maybe catch a snippet of whatever was so interesting.

Her eavesdropping wasn't very subtle, though, as the landlord waved her over.

"What ho, Karura!" he greeted her as she joined them.

His spouse only scrunched up her nose. She wasn't the type to appreciate so-called "riffraff" on her fields, but she tolerated it for need of money.

"Hello," said Karura as politely as possible, "what brings you out so early this fine morning? Is it a problem with my rent?"

"No, no."

The landlord shook his head.

"We were just on a stroll when we heard of some interesting news from security, and began to discuss it."

"Oh? News, you say? Is it exciting?"

The lady of the house diverted her gaze from Karura and began in a slow drawl, "Yes, exciting. Scary, also."

"What's the big scoop?"

"Late last night, so I heard," started the landlord, "a few employees from the castle went out to some lady's house based on charges one of 'em made."

"Rumors say even the emperor came!"

"Really? Sounds big."

"Murder attempt, I believe."

"Yikes."

"I know."

"What sort of employee did that?"

"A groundskeeper… no, that doesn't sound right…" droned the woman, flattening her ears. "Ah! Now I remember! A hunter!"

"Hunter!"

Karura's tail twitched in shock.

"Yes, one livin' alone in the forest," added the man, "but there wasn't any evidence to support the claim so they dropped it. Shook the townsfolk up something fierce, though."

"I imagine so. Well… thanks for telling me, I guess. I'll be heading out now."

"Where are you going?" asked the man to his wife's chagrin.

"Hunting."

"You hunt?"

"Figuratively speaking." Karura grinned feebly and then added, "it's rabbit season."

_The palace was a force to be reckoned with. Its blue marble walls folded around her like a carapace, the only thing allowing her any sense of freedom the moonlight that filtered through the ceiling windows. _

_ Sakuya slung her bag over her shoulder and pulled her cloak around her more tightly, so that she emulated the suffocation of her surroundings. She was alone, all alone, and everything was so silent that she could hear the faint mumble of her heart._

_ Passing through another corridor, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Blinking to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, she trembled and stared down in building fear at the trail of dark liquid snaking across her path._

_ Unable to muster the strength to cry out for help, Sakuya followed the liquid to its source, where a shadowed object was crumpled up in a corner. Staggering up to it, she gasped and fell to her knees, tears dewing her eyelids._

_ "No!" she breathed. "No, no, no, no! You were serious…?"_

Sakuya awoke with a jolt, sweating profusely. Wincing as her skull made contact with the headboard, she slunk back into bed, hyperventilating.

"Damn," she muttered, nursing her head and rolling over.

Clearing the sand from her eyes, Sakuya focused on the cage at the corner of the cabin, her captive nowhere to be seen. Getting up once again, slower this time, she draped over the footboard, hair hanging down in Kuuya's face. The stupid thing was tightly chained and fettered, bound so firmly that she couldn't move or vocalize at all. There were a few scratch marks back, and she lay in a puddle of a thick, clear liquid, slightly odorous, some of it dried and caked across her.

Sakuya smiled, delighted. She seemed to have learned her lesson from her misconduct last night, and she hadn't slept, so she'd be perfect for the hunt today!

"Good morning, pet," she crooned. "You're exceptionally pathetic, you know that?"

Ripping off her mottled bandages, Sakuya grabbed her crutches and swung out of bed.

"Well, we're going to have a very fun time today. Today's the end for you and me, love."

She kicked the bedpost, causing Kuuya to reel back in fear.

"That Aruruu's bound to be back sometime, so I'm afraid it's grown… difficult to keep you. But don't worry; I'll always keep my promise to you first priority. Now, be good. Mommy's out to sharpen her sword, okay?"

Sakuya gave Kuuya her signature pat on the head and let her be, shutting the door behind her as she went to the grindstone, located not far out from her house.

She only got to start, though, as she heard something tumble through the trees.

"You know what happens to trespassers?" she chirruped, brandishing her sword.

"Sakuya?"

Karura's voice rang out loud and clear, and Sakuya turned her head just enough to glance at her.

"Oh, it's you. You know, when I say visitors aren't allowed, that includes you as well."

"What's with the attitude?"

Karura crossed her arms and scowled.

"I've been searching for hours in this forest for you! Really, I just heard about last night and wanted to see if you were all right."

"And you couldn't wait until tonight?"

"Um…"

"Exactly. Look before you leap, Karura. Oh… that."

Sakuya peeled her attention from the grindstone and approached Karura, giving her a superficial smile.

"Since you're here now, I might as well answer. That was supposed to be kept secret, but I guess some idiots eavesdropped and now everybody and their dog is going to try and investigate."

"Is that any way to talk to me?"

"I suppose not. Brilliant sword, by the way. Is that what you use to cull humans with?"

Karura's brow furrowed at the odd comment.

"What do you mean?"

Sakuya shrugged.

"Oh, look, you also have to work on your language skills along with your math. Cull. You know the word; take out the weak and leave the strong. In your case, when you go to war, aren't you supposed to kill your enemies? Aren't they weaker and therefore not worth living?"

"I don't follow…"

"But when you cull, it could theoretically be an act of love. You kill them to take pity on them. Save them from humiliation."

"Well… yeah, I've killed, but that's not what I believe…"

"Nonsense!" Sakuya cut her off. "Is it thrilling?"

"What?"

"Culling?"

"No, it's…"

"Don't lie to me. What will it take for you to leave?"  
>"You're acting suspicious, Sakuya. Never, by the looks of it."<p>

"All right."

She breathed deeply through her nose.

"Would you like to meet my pet, then? I think you'd be one to appreciate her. Due to the fact that people like you will be visiting more often, I've decided to take her on a little hunt with me."

"Hunt? What do you mean? Do you keep a wolf or something?"

"You'll see. Wait here."

Karura bit her lip as Sakuya disappeared back into the darkness of her house. She had a feeling that Eruruu's words were about to become painfully true. She stood out there alone for a minute or two, until there was a scuffle and Sakuya emerged, dragging something with a rope.

"Like her?" she asked.

Karura stared dumbfounded at the naked woman lying in front of her, whimpering.

"Sakuya… is that…?"

"Not quite," she answered, yanking her "pet" closer to her. "Her name is Kuuya, but she doesn't act like Kuuya."

"So you were the one who kidnapped her so many years ago?"

Sakuya nodded.

"Did Eruruu tell you about that? I'm going to have to tell her not to snitch on other peoples' business! But yes… I was the one who got her out of that horrible place. It took me all right to do it, but I saved her."

"Saved her from what?"

Karura's voice rose with agitation.

"Sakuya, look at her. That's wrong."

"Eh?"

"Don't you see she's suffering?"

Karura gnashed her teeth together, balling her fists.

"You can't confine a person against their will like that. Take her back to the castle right now!"

"And have her put in an asylum?" Sakuya hissed.

"Maybe that would be better! For you, too…"

"You're just like everyone else!"

Sakuya screeched and lashed out at her, but Karura tripped her, causing her to fall to the ground, still holding onto the struggling Kuuya's leash for dear life. A switchblade fell out of her sleeve, and Karura picked it up, sighed, and snapped it in half, throwing the remains into the bracken.

"Trying to kill me so no one else will ever know about what you did? Really, Sakuya? If you're going to murder me, be more subtle."

"Everything must die, Karura," was Sakuya's simple reply.

"Everyone was right about you… you're absolutely insane… I should've listened…"

"I'M NOT INSANE!" she hissed, bounding to her feet in one fell swoop. She staggered a bit on her bad legs, but used Kuuya's body as a crutch, staring daggers at her. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! I saved her, Karura—how much will it take you to see that? We're happy together… see?"

"She's not happy."

Sakuya's resolve faded, and she cast her gaze to the ground, firm expression unraveling at the seams as she fought to make up a reply.

"If you really loved her, you'd do what's best. I promise no harm will come to you or her. Just trust me."

"All right, I lied."

Sakuya's ears fell and her grip on the leash went lax.

"Karura, let me explain this to you. It's true that she's unhappy… I know that… but all animals suffer."

Her voice hitched, and Karura offered a hand out to her.

"There. You can fix this mistake now, Sakuya. Kuuya can get the proper care she needs…"

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"You didn't let me finish. She's not sentient, Karura! Not worth it!"

"How dare you…!"

"Don't question me! I have looked after this… this _thing _everyday for ten years, Karura, thinking that somehow she'd recover. But she just got worse. She can't recognize faces or talk, she can't feel joy or true sadness or love or hatred anymore. Sure, she can mimic sounds and words like a myna bird, but she's really just a vegetable. And… and… she doesn't even care about me in the slightest… and I sacrificed everything for her; I threw my life away for her because I loved her. I promised to protect her, but then I finally realized that everything's a lie! Lies! They're all lies! And now every second I have to look at this retard… It makes me _sick._"

A few tears rolled down Sakuya's cheeks and she tried her best to avert her contact with Karura.

"Did you… did you know that Kuuya was once a human being?" she whispered at last, forcing a distressed smile. "Bet you didn't. I'm the only one who ever did… maybe Eruruu, but Eruruu's stupid and understands nothing. I can't believe I just tried to paint myself as a martyr back there," and she really laughed this time, brushing away her tears, "I'm so selfish. Humans are fucking hypocrites. Every single one. I don't want to be human anymore. See, Karura, all these years I've just been keeping her alive for myself. I just thought that I could take care of her and keep her happy… but I was wrong. I failed. Even you saw my lapse of judgment just now."

"Sakuya…"

The huntress knelt down and looped her arms around her captive's neck.

"Her Majesty always wanted to be helpful, to be looked up to and independent. She couldn't wait to grow up. But then the war happened… and… and I don't know what broke her… but… but whatever it was… it was too cruel. You all think of her as some sick monster, but that's not true at all. She was the sweetest, kindest little thing. She gladly would've been executed in the most horrible ways in place of her people; she was suicidal anyway, you know that?"

Sakuya's grin wavered and she brought her hand to her broadsword, sheathed at her side.

Karura was frozen to the spot, unable to pacify Sakuya and her hysterics. Well, turned out Eruruu was MOSTLY right…

"But Karura, losing her mind and reverting back to the mentality of an infant—that childhood she so longed to escape—is the ultimate humiliation. She's no longer helpful, no longer a productive human being. As her servant, I simply cannot stand to not end it all anymore. Today, I'll give her one last time to be useful as my prey. It'll be an interesting hunt."

Karura's face wrenched up, and she threw a punch at Sakuya, but she dodged, spittle frothing from her mouth in mocking laughter.

"You're going to murder her?"

"It's not murder," hissed Sakuya, undoing the knot to Kuuya's halter. "Murder is for people I don't like. I'm simply fulfilling my master's wishes. Really, Karura, if you hadn't taken away my knife so early I could've spared you the trouble of being the morality police. But really, nobody's allowed to make it out of here alive today. Even me. You honestly think my blade was originally meant for _you? _Don't flatter yourself. It's not you—don't take it personally."

"That's it, you're insane! Sakuya, drop the sword. Don't make me use mine on you…"

"I'm not insane! If milord really wants to live, she'll survive this hunt and escape."

"Stop…!"

A raucous shout drowned out her words, and Sakuya drew her blade in a flash, hitting Karura with the blunt side of it in the gut and winding her. Her smile was wide and her eyes maddened, and she swiped out at Kuuya, who dodged and bounded off as soon as she realized she was free, a few drops of blood running down her neck from where the blade nicked her.

"I've finally seen the truth, milady!" she cried. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to do what I should've done years ago!"

And then she was gliding away on her crutches faster than Karura could gather her senses, swinging her sword like a maniac.

"Damn! The cripple's fast!" snarled Karura, and righting herself, grabbed her sword and sprinted after Sakuya.

Sakuya was having the best of fun. Although the rough terrain made it difficult for her to maneuver, Kuuya was terribly clumsy and out of shape, so she could keep up her pace.

It was a wonder Kuuya held out this long, though. Adrenaline was an interesting thing, Sakuya mused, and she hide behind a tree trunk, trying to sneak up on Kuuya as she slurped water from a stream and panted from exhaustion. She would make the most beautiful trophy she ever caught, and Sakuya took a few more moments to observe her before pouncing.

Giving a shriek, the Shakukopulu lunged out at Kuuya, only to be grabbed by the hair and yanked back.

The idiot woman, alerted by the noise, bounded off at breakneck speed, disappearing into the bowels of the forest.

Restraining her, Karura punched Sakuya in all her pressure points so she was incapacitated, and she hit the ground, reopening the cuts Mukkuru gave her the night before.

"Sakuya, as a top mercenary and former general of Tusukuru, I will use what influence I have to arrest you for attempted murder and abuse!"

"Oh?" Sakuya smirked, still unable to regain control of her muscles. "Didn't I tell you it wasn't murder? Since when did you care about Kuuya's fate? Wasn't she from the same family that completely destroyed your race so many years ago?"

"Shut up!" Karura screamed, kicking her to the ground just as she struggled to get back up. "Don't you dare talk about that! I made the effort to learn to tolerate your kind, but if you say another word I'll cleave off your fucking limbs!"

Sakuya's eyes brightened.

"And that, Karura, is the real you. You're just as horrible a person as I am. You just make more of an effort to cover it up. So, you're joining in the hunt, too?"

"Stop your nonsense! Look, I'm sorry I said that… I don't get angry that much, but…!"

"So you're NOT going to cull me?"

Sakuya frowned.

"I don't understand you. With these faulty legs of mine and me weak at your feet, it's the opportunity of a lifetime. Go ahead and kill me. Give in to your hate. It's wonderful."

Karura sighed and set down her sword. Taking off her sash, she tied Sakuya's hands behind her and searched her for more weapons. Finding none, she picked her up and slung her across her shoulder, taking her own sword in her other hand.

"I'm not gonna kill ya, all right? You're not worth it. Look, retrieving Kuuya is our greatest priority right now, so let's get lookin'. I know you probably hate me right now, but seriously, I like you, and more than anything at the moment I want you to get better. You need to get help."

"I don't…"

"Yes, you do."

And, biting her upper lip, Karura took off in a moderate trotting pace to where the trees gave way to nothing but darkness.

**And… dénouement. Sakuya sure likes making monologues, doesn't she? Next time, things somehow get **_**even worse! **_**Ciao for now.**


	8. A Fine Servant, She Was

**I'm back. Here is the "long-anticipated" eighth chapter, where shit starts getting real. Also, after this I can move onto part two! Whoop! **

Chapter 8: A Fine Servant, She Was

_"Hey, Sakuya, I have something to tell you," she said. She looked distraught and utterly disturbed, her golden hair wild and her eyes blazing with a ruthlessness that could've only been picked up in the more painful throes of life. _

_ Oh, but she was beautiful!_

_ A cruel beauty._

_ HER cruel beauty._

_ The young girl in front of her stiffened, looking down at her partner with slight disgust. She trembled—this woman frightened her! But… she wanted her at the same time. _

_ "What is it?" she asked, tone hollow._

_ The young woman hesitated, but finally gathered her courage and embraced her around the waist. They were all alone in the hall, and the blonde's breath came hot against her skin._

_ "Sakuya, you haven't been talking to me much lately."_

_ "I've had nothing to say."_

_ Her ears fell, but still she kept her resolve strong, pushing her into the wall._

_ "Is it… is it because of the war?"_

_ "Yes, sire."_

_ "Sakuya…"_

_ Her voice cracked a bit and her hands moved to her shoulders. She looked desperate, truly desperate._

_ "Are you frightened of me?"_

_ "Yes, sire."_

_ "Sakuya!" _

_She twiddled her thumbs and avoided eye contact._

"_I was afraid of that."_

_ Her voice broke a bit more._

_ "Look, Sakuya, I know my crimes are unforgivable. But please… please don't be afraid of me. It hurts to see you f-frightened like this."_

_ A tear spilled down her cheek, and she furiously wiped it away. The other's chest constricted and she bit her lip, quivering._

_ "Sakuya, I know this is going to sound weird coming from another girl, and… and I know I'm downright bad at making people happy… God knows the world hates me now… but if I can't smile, then… then I want to at least make you smile again! You know, like the gold old days in Kunnekamun when we had naught a care in the world… I… um…"_

_ She shifted her feet._

_ "I want to be with you."_

_ Clumsily, she ambled to her knees, staring up at her with wide-eyed innocence. Complete adoration. Just like she used to know her._

_ "I love you. I really do."_

_ Sakuya froze, unsure of what to say. And then, she spoke, but they weren't the words she wanted to come out:_

_ "Go to hell."_

_ Kuuya's hopeful gaze faded away and she resembled the dregs of what was a cheerful young girl's existence once more._

_ "W-What?"  
>"Go to hell! You monster! You fucking dyke! How can you have the audacity to say such a thing?"<em>

_ Sakuya ground her teeth and her voice grew harsher._

_ "What, are you so conceited as to think you deserve love after shoving us headfirst into this pointless war?"_

_ "Sakuya…"_

_ More tears spilled down her cheeks, and then she was sobbing, clinging onto her calves. Sakuya kicked her off and sent her to the hard ground._

_ "How could you betray me…?"_

_ "Betray you? I'm only putting you in your place! Now wipe off those stupid tears. You never responded to mine. If you really loved me, you would've listened to my ideas! If you loved me, you wouldn't have tried to sell me away or make me humiliate myself for your sake! No… you're just selfish!"_

_ "S-Selfish? You're my… my…"_

_ She curled up into a fetal position, a shell-shocked expression rimming her countenance. _

_ "But you're my… best friend…"_

_ "Friend?"_

_ She guffawed and gave a bitter smirk._

_ "You really thought that? I'm _PAID_ to be your friend, idiot! You think that I'd actually like a social retard like you after years of insult, servitude, and even making me put my own life on the line for you? You're a greedy, one-sided bitch… you're not a real friend. Hell, I'm out of your league! I could've made something of myself with my studies and my athletics had I not been indentured to you, covering your lily ass for all your fucking stupid mistakes!"_

_ "Sakuya… this isn't like you…"_

_ "Shut up, will you? Never in my life have I ever done anything for myself. It's just you, you, YOU, all the fucking time! I'm tired of you! You are a disgrace, and I refuse to lower myself to your level. I wouldn't be your friend, much less your girlfriend even if I had a knife to my neck!"_

_ "No, I really love…"_

_ "I hate you, Kuuya Amurumineuruka. I always have, and I always will. Goodbye, and never speak to me again."_

_ She left her then, feeling both a grim satisfaction and a burning regret, and the other woman was still on the floor, wailing._

XXXXXX

Consciousness slowly trickled its way back to Sakuya, and she cursed herself for falling asleep. Regaining her own kinetic senses, she felt the harsh bump-bump of being carried across Karura's shoulder, and winced. It was midday, and the hot sun beat down on her.

"Oh, so you're awake?" remarked Karura without so much as glancing back at her. "It's awkward carrying you, you know. I've had people come up to me all day asking why I'm carrying a trussed-up woman."

"What happened?" growled Sakuya

Karura laughed.

"You're so grumpy all of a sudden! What's gotten into you?"

"Just… a bad dream. Seriously, what happened?"

Karura shrugged.

"You passed out."

"Huh. It's not like me to…"

"You're lying, you know. You've been lying to all of us."

"I told you!" Sakuya squirmed, to no avail. "I said I had a pet, and that was true."

"You don't keep people as pets!"

Karura's grip tightened.

"Why aren't you even trying to make a break for it, Sakuya? Are you just mocking me?"

"I wish. You're crazy strong. There's no way I would stand a chance against a Giriyagina. Besides, I committed no crime."

"Pretty confident, aren't you?"

"Completely. So, where are we? This isn't the capital. Also, put me down and let me try to walk. You're making me feel like a baby!"

Karura simply dropped her to the ground, letting her pick herself up. Sakuya wavered a little and flinched with pain, but she managed to make a few clumsy steps, grabbing onto Karura's shoulder to support, and then they were back on track again.

"We're currently passing through a small village," Karura informed, giving her sword a few swings. "I got a lead on Kuuya's whereabouts."

"Eh? That's great!"

Sakuya furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why do you care so much about her anyway?"

"Well, first of all, it's because YOU care about her… if not in a fucked-up way."

The huntress grinned and flexed her arms, trying to find at least some comfort in her bonds.

"I do love her."

"So you don't love me?"

"At the moment, I don't."

"Sounds logical. Now, the second reason is for both Hakuoro's and Benawi's sakes—they were, and are, my friends, you know. Hakuoro was close to Kuuya, so I've heard."

"You heard right. A bit _too _close to her, for my taste."

"And he instructed Benawi to take care of the both of you after he… left. I'm simply watching his back."

"I remember that."

Sakuya cast her eyes to the ground and kicked an unfortunate millipede, sending it flying a few inches.

"I wish he hadn't so I would've never gotten to meet that Benawi…"

"What do you mean?"

"None of your damn business. Anyway, what did this lead tell you?"

"… Never mind, then. He was just a random peasant, but he said he saw a nude blonde woman get shoved into the back of a caravan passing through the countryside."

"Why didn't he report them?"

"Shit happens."

"That was his excuse?"

"Yep. Now, Sakuya, do you know what this means? Kuuya could be in grave danger right now!"

"Danger?"

"Yes. Do you know what caravans like those are for?"

"What?"

Karura bit her lip.

"Human trafficking, Sakuya. That's what."

XXXX

Darkness soon settled around the countryside, and still nothing was seen of the caravan that kidnapped Kuuya. At last, Sakuya's legs gave out and Karura had to carry her again, explaining to her on the way the exact implications of why the idiot woman was in danger. The bordering country, Kannabas, was plagued by an underground slave trade, she explained. People would be kidnapped from all over and sent to well-hidden camps in the middle of nowhere, where they were forced to do what only god knew. As the government was not involved in the operation, Karura continued, and the country was too impoverished to clean it up, nobody could intervene due to a written code that all nations abided by.

Terse from hearing the news, Sakuya squirmed around, lifting her head up to see what was going on.

"I swear we're almost at Tusukuru's border," she remarked. "I mean, this is no-man's land."

"Well, we still have hope left."

"Hmm?"

"Tell ya what. Even if they're in Kannabas by now, we'll sneak in and take her back!"

"That's illegal."

Sakuya cocked her eyebrows.

"And since when do you care about that?"

"It would be hypocritical for a criminal to arrest someone."

"Uh…"

Karura rolled her eyes.

"What do you think I am? An officer? I do what's right—not legal. And I'd think it's even less just to kidnap innocent people out of foreign countries!"

"My knight in shining armor," Sakuya muttered sarcastically.

Karura was about to berate her when she stopped short, dropping her sword to point out a red glow in the distance.

"Do you see that?"

"Yes… it looks like a campfire!"

"And it's illuminating a wagon!"

Sakuya's ears perked up.

"So, have we found our smugglers?"

"I bet so. Now, how will we investigate and get Kuuya out if she's there…?"

"Why don't you just kill them?"

Karura slapped her.

"Shut up! The bloodshed might scare her off, and then she'd get away from us again! Now, if we could sneak her out of the camp and then give 'em a knockin' around, THEN we're talking."

"And what do you propose we do?"

Karura dropped her yet again and smirked.

"I have an idea, but it'll require your full cooperation."

XXXXX

The slave smugglers were nothing special. They had the same balding heads and the same unintelligible expression, but if there was one thing to be said about them, it was that they were bastards, horrible, despicable bastards who wouldn't think twice about abducting an infant for profit. They were cruel, conniving; the low-quality dregs of the coffee cup of mankind. And that was the extent of their personalities. They weren't intelligent enough to psychologically profile, so perhaps it remained best just to call them the "bad guys".

So there the boorish creatures were, roasting greasy sausages, imbibing cheap sake, and making obscene remarks about women.

"So, brother," said one, hiccoughing, "we got quite the catch today, didn't we?"

"I'll say!"

The other man picked his teeth with his dagger and gave a sadistic grin.

"She jus' fell into our arms! It's like she escaped from th' insane asylum or somethin'."

"She's one fine piece o' ass, she is. Acts like a fuckin' baby, though. Ya think she'll sell?"

"There are all kinds o' sickos out there with fucked-up fetishes an' shit, brother."

"Yeah. You're right."

That was about as deep as their riveting conversation managed to get before a woman stumbled out from the trees, swaying melodramatically before staggering up to them.

"Oh please, kind sirs!" Sakuya started. "I've lost my way and am disabled! Can you, O Cultivated Gentlemen, relieve a fair maiden of her burden?"

The two gentlemen didn't understand any one of her words, but one was at least sophisticated enough to crow out: "Whoo, brother, look at that rack!"

Sakuya frowned and made her way to them, candidly taking a seat by the campfire and snuggling up to one of the villains. The brothers flashed each other a grin and licked their lips. The bastard closest to her took another swig of sake and fondled her breasts. Sakuya gave an over exaggerated, sarcastic moan and traced circles around his chest.

"Oh, you _naughty boy,_" she cooed, turning her head and flashing a few glances to the caravan every so often.

Neither of them was smart enough to notice.

"Yeah, you'll be a good 'un to sell," he jeered, unbuttoning her shirt all the way.

"Sell me?"

Sakuya made a pouty face.

"Tell you what—give me directions to the nearest town and I'll give you _hot studs _something much nicer than money."

"D-Deal!" they babbled in unison.

Sakuya straddled the man she'd been paying attention to and rubbed her crotch against his.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" he howled. "Now gimme the good stuff!"

"Oh… you mean THIS?"

Sakuya outstretched her hand and proceeded to vigorously scratch him behind his dog ears.

"Awww yeah! Just how I like it! More, baby! More!"

He moaned and heaved with every scratch she gave him, making the other clamber over them for attention.

"Hey, now dun' forget about me…!"

Please, Karura, thought Sakuya as she grudgingly performed her "ear job", hurry up, will you?

Watching the events transpire from the safety of the forest, Karura swung her sword over the wagon and went with it, landing with a heavy thump in the wooden vehicle. She tensed up, then, but seeing that Sakuya was doing a good enough job of distracting the scoundrels, sighed with relief and sliced through the tarp cover, making her way inside.

It was next to pitch black in there, but she could make out Kuuya's faint outline. The wretched thing was huddled up in a corner, legs chained to a metal hitch on the floor. Weakly, she lifted her head and wailed as she saw Karura. The Giriyagina approached her, making gentle gestures and soothing noises as she did so. She had to carry the humongous sword in limited standing room without it scraping it against the floor, hindering her progress.

"Shhhh," she whispered. "Be a good girl and stay still. This might seem scary but you'll be okay…"

With a single thrust, Karura sliced through one of the chains, but not without a price to pay. Kuuya started and gave a wild yowl, startling the campers.

"Eh… what was that?"

"Bitch, what are ya' tryin' to do?"

"Shit!" hissed Karura, and slicing away the final bond, pushed Kuuya out of the caravan and jumped out, brandishing her weapon with gusto.

"Fuck!" screeched Sakuya, pushing the men away and scrambling to her feet as fast as she could. "Well, boys, it was nice playing the vamp, but you know I wouldn't suck your filthy cocks even if I was dying in the desert and your man spooge the only thing to drink, right? Yes, I rehearsed that!" she called out in addition upon seeing Karura's bemused look.

"Oh, no ya don't!" snarled one, pulling her back down. "Yer gonna stay with us!"

"Karura! Help me!"

The tiger-woman went barreling into them, swinging her sword with zeal. The smugglers were stronger than she anticipated, though, and they evaded her blows.

Sakuya rolled to the side, coughing up the dust that rose from the violent row.

"Sakuya!" screamed Karura from amidst the confusion. "Get Kuuya—I'll hold 'em off!"

"Right… Kuuya…"

Sakuya stumbled to the quivering figure by the wagon, but upon seeing her, Kuuya squealed with fear and bolted into the melee, the huntress hot on her heels. Weapons flew, screams bellowed, and blood ran hot.

"The knock-out gas, brother!" panted one of the rogues. "Use it!"  
>"Huh?"<p>

A small carton of something or other landed squarely between Sakuya and Karura, and suddenly… dizziness.

Sakuya sunk to her knees, about to pass out. Karura was reeling, but she soon fell.

Making one last effort to grab for Kuuya, Sakuya's muscles went lax and she could only watch in horror as the woman evaded the highwaymen and slipped, screaming and flailing into a gully that created a great rift in the hills. Her form became smaller and smaller until it was swallowed up into the abyss.

"You're… you're a terrible burglar," remarked Sakuya as she went spinning into infinity.

"And you're a terrible actress," was Karura's retort.

"I… failed…"

That was all she managed to say before everything went fuzzy… and… dark…

**DUN DUN DUN. 'Til next time, gentle readers!**


	9. The Mismatched Travelers

**AHAHAHAHA YEAH. PART TWO.**

Chapter 9: The Mismatched Travelers and a Childlike Stranger

The sole thing she could remember about herself was that her body hurt all over. She was bruised, her head pulsed, and her mouth was parched… yes, the only way she knew she even existed. As she floated back into the waking world from dreamland, she confirmed that she definitely had no clue who she was, or how where she came from, or how she managed to get so injured in the first place. Groggy and unwilling to try to remember at the moment, she sat up and let her vision adjust.

A jet of pain lanced through her, but gritting her teeth, she was just able to stand it and survey her surroundings. Why, she was outside of all things, sleeping on the bare ground with but some bundled up clothes and a blanket to keep her company. There was a fire somewhere, she judged… and yes, it was night… and there were voices! One male, she deduced, and a few other females. It hurt too much for her to look around and see where they were, though, so she focused instead on herself.

Her long, blonde locks were muddy and tangled and full of leaves and twigs, and she wore nothing but a poncho five sizes too large to cover her naked body. She was short, she discovered, and young, but not a child. Funny, she thought, that I should be surprised to find out my own age!

"Uncle! She's awake!"

The youngest-sounding voice pierced the calm and she made the painstaking effort to turn and see whom it was.

A party of four people came to greet her, pooling around her. One man, she observed, a girl of only nine years or so, and one set of rather androgynous twins made up the menagerie.

The man was the first to speak. He was lanky, but well muscled, and handsome enough. He had a keen look to the eye and a narrow face, and a tangle of brown hair that somehow managed to stay out of his eyes.

"Nice to see you're awake. You've been asleep three days," he remarked offhandedly.

Her ears shot up in surprise.

"What? Three days? What happened?"

Her voice sounded strange to her. It was deep, but scratchy, as though it suffered through years of misuse.

"Calm down, miss," urged one of the twins, gently pulling the blanket back over her.

"Hell if I know what happened to you," snapped the man. "We were travelling from Kannabas and found you lying 'round."

"You were close to death!" interjected the other twin. "Luckily m'lord is kind and decided we should camp 'til you awoke."

"You had lots of wounds!" said the girl excitedly. "Especially a big one on your head! Uncle reckons you must've fell through the trees an' they broke your fall somehow but you cracked a lotta your bones. But he patched you right up, though!"

The man laughed.

"Oi, stop flatterin' me, Inma! Let's introduce ourselves so our guest don't think we're an illusion or something."

The woman gave a lopsided grin and felt her head. Unsurprisingly, it was bandaged.

The little girl, Inma, laughed, but was cut off by her uncle.

"I'm Oboro," he said, " and this is my niece Inma. The twins are Dorii and Gura."

"Hi," said the woman sheepishly.

"And who are you?" Inma inquired.

"My name is… um… it's…"

She scrunched up her face in deep thought, but slackened it when nothing came to her.

"Well, it seems I've forgotten my name."

The man, Oboro, frowned.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"She got beat up good!" cried Inma, eyes growing wide like saucers. "I mean, if she has amn… amna… what is it again?"

"Amnesia," filled in either Dorii or Gura—the woman couldn't tell which was which.

"Anyway, it's cool! Sad for you, of couse, but… what neat ears ya have! I've never seen nothin' like 'em!"

"What?"

The woman flicked her ears in front of her face so she could see them.

"Ah? Oh. I see. I'm Shakukopulu of course. My tribe. So that means I must be from Kunnekamun, so why am I out here…?"

Huh? How come she remembered that of all things?

"Kunne-what? I've never heard of no Shaku… Shaku… that thing you said you are!"

"You haven't? Where have you been?"

Oboro scratched his neck.

"Well, actually…"

"Also, you said I was near a place called Cannabis? What's that? Is it a town?"

"Kannabas," corrected Oboro, stifling a laugh. "It's a country."

"Country? I've never heard of it, and I'm good with my countries! Have you a map?"

One of the twins reached into his/her bag lickety-split and produced a scroll, handing it to her. Trying her best to concentrate, she scrutinized the map, facial expression dissolving more and more into disbelief every second.

"No!" she gasped. "This isn't right! This country called Kannabas is where Kucche-Keccha is supposed to be… Why are the boundaries all changed? And why in the world isn't Kunnekamun here? It's a big country!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," muttered Oboro between clenched teeth. "It USED to be Kucche-Keccha, but during the Great War, rebels dispelled the original government and now it's Kannabas. The end. And… uh…"

"What?"

"There's no delicate way to put this…"

"What's wrong?"

"Do ya really wanna know?"

"Yes! Please tell me! I'm so confused!"

"Well… um… Kunnekamun was annihilated ten years ago. Wiped off the face of the earth."

"A-Annihilated? As in…?"

"There was… an… explosion. Don't ask me how it happened. I know someone who does, but I haven't seen her in years… Look, I don't know how to explain this, okay?"

"So they're all dead?"

Her voice sharpened in panic.

"Well, not everyone," Oboro tried to reassure her lamely. "I mean, you're here, and I guess there are others too… Damn rare, though… and… I'm really sorry. I guess I'm not helpin'."

"No… it's not your fault. Thanks for telling me."

Her shoulders went lax, countenance frozen into a shell-shocked expression.

"An explosion, huh? A war…?"

"A huge one."

"Tell me about it."

"Like what?"

"Just the basics for now. I need to… I need to process this."

"All right, I guess I can do that. Inma, you sure you wanna hear this?"

"I'll listen, Uncle," answered the girl.

"All right, then."

Oboro closed his eyes a little.

"This happened a little over ten years ago, almost eleven, when your mother was still alive, Inma. See here, back then all the races lived in their own countries, not like how everybody can live in Tusukuru and other places nowadays. And the races were all, uh, ranked, too. Like the Okami-Yario were the most worshipped and there was kind of a social scale goin' down from there. Not that we don't have any of that goin' on anymore, but it was way worse in those days. It was a bad time, and Kunnekamun was one of these secluded countries. I was fightin' under broth—er, Emperor Hakuoro, and this country, Kunnekamun, was the most despised thing in existence. Bottom of the social ladder."

"Why's that?" piped up Inma.

The woman winced.

"Stupid things. Like did you know they were a tribe that didn't believe in our god Witsuarnamitea? They were hated for that. So, if memory serves right, a bunch of countries ganged up against Kunnekamun. They were called the… the…"

"Elamwii," stated the woman, eyes growing cold. "They were called the Elamwii. I remember that."

"Oooookay. Are you sure you don't know 'bout this war?"

"I guess I do remember something like it. But I don't remember enough. Everything is pieces."

"So, uh, Kunnekamun retaliated against them Elamwii, and they succeeded. That should've been the end, but then shit got crazy."

"How?"

"You know, to this day I don't know Kunnekamun's point of view, and I don't think I ever will, but they started invading all the countries… killing everybody… and…"

"That's evil," said Inma.

"Inma!"

"No, she's right," stated the woman, staring up into the sky. "That IS evil. Even I know that."

"Uhhh…"

"Go on," she pressed. "Tell me."

"And one day they invaded Tusukuru. They had these strange weapons with 'em… big suits of armor. Dunno how they worked, but my blade couldn't even leave a scratch on 'em! It was really starting to look like we'd lose."

"And how'd you win?" asked Inma, ensconced in his story.

"Sheer stroke of luck. See, Kunnekamun's emperor at the time… forgot what her name was… her bodyguard or whatever defected with his daughter… no, granddaughter, I think. He told us about the weaknesses these weapons had. So yeah. We defeated them. Poor bastard lost his life the process, though, an' I don't know what ever happened to the granddaughter. I left the capital right after my service was up and Emperor Hakuoro went away, see."

"Wait."

The woman furrowed an eyebrow.

"Hakuoro isn't still ruling?"

"What? Hell no. What era have you been livin' in, lady? I mean, um, no," he caught himself at her crestfallen expression. "I mean, Benawi's in charge now."

"Who?"

"Huh. You really don't know, do you? Hakuoro's been gone for almost eleven years now. I know. I was really close to him, but he never told me everything he knew be it about himself, or war situations, or not. To this day I don't know what transpired back then. Well, I saw it, but I don't _know _what happened. Frankly, I just wanna leave that chapter of my life behind. And that's the situation as best as I can tell it."

"No, that's fine."

"Are you upset?"

"Upset?"

Her voice rose.

"Of course I'm upset! Somehow I've been gone so long and this is the first thing I learn of…"

"I won't laugh at you if ya cry. Just this once."

"I'm not going to cry."

She sighed.

"I can't cry. I'm just really… really shocked, is all. But please, I have to learn more about this! I want to understand! Does the nearest town have a library or something?"

She tried to get up, but one of the twins pulled her back down, giving her a stern look.

"You plannin' on walkin' in that condition, miss?"

"I don't want to impose. I should get going right—ahh!"

She grasped her ribs and cried out in pain.

"Now, look at that."

Oboro shook his head.

"What part of 'broken bones' don't you understand? Look."

Oboro leaned into her.

"We wouldn't have saved you if we had anywhere important to go. Besides, if you go it alone, who knows what sort of shit you'll get yourself into? There are wolves and bandits in these woods; hell, I've even heard of angry forest spirits out here."

The woman frowned.

"So why are you traveling in the first place?"

"Well," he smirked, "I guess you could say we're on a big adventure."

"An adventure?"

Her ears perked up.

"What are you looking for?"

"Adventure."

"You're adventuring for adventure?"

"Basically."

"So you don't work or anything?"

"Eh, we do odd jobs in different towns. What? Think money just grows off trees?"

She laughed.

"Gura," instructed Oboro, "get her some porridge."

"Yes, m'lord!" the twin replied a bit too eagerly, skittering off to attend a pot over the campfire.

"You're hella thin," he told her bluntly. "I'm impressed you even lived, let alone woke up. Count your lucky stars."

"… I guess. Now what? I have nowhere to go…"

Her voice quivered with tears, but she swallowed them and shrugged.

Oboro raised an eyebrow but chose not to pursue it.

"Kannabas ain't well to-do like Tusukuru. Or safe, for that matter. I recommend going into the heart of Tusukuru to the capital and maybe getting a job there. The city people are more, er, open-minded to 'Kopulu there."

"I see."

"Yeah. Also, uh, there are probably libraries there and… look, do you have a name or something'? I've been tellin' ya all this without knowing who you are…"

"I… uh…"

"Lemme guess: you don't know what that is, either?"

"Nope."

Oboro groaned.

"Then make something up."

"Like what?"

"First name that pops in your head. Go."

"Uh… Serik."

"Congratulations, you're now Serik. But why that? That's a pretty weird name."

"Because… because I think I should be named that, that's why!" she stuttered indignantly.

He giggle-snorted.

"Hah! You're actually pretty funny… Serik," he said just as Gura came loping back with a steaming hot bowl of porridge.

"That's a beautiful name!" squealed Inma, latching on to the newly christened "Serik". "Uncle, she's so cute! Can we keep her?"

Serik blushed, flattening her ears against her neck.

"I am NOT cute!"

"Stop lying! Isn't she cute, Uncle?"

Now it was Oboro's turned to blush. Noticing everyone's stares, he looked away. Serik just slurped up some of the porridge, oblivious to him.

"Well," he said after a bit. "I guess you can stay with us 'til you're healed. So there you go. Then you shall go to Tusukuru."

"Really?"

She shot up so quickly that a shot of pain subdued her once more, and she groaned.

"Don't be so hasty, ma'am!" sighed Dorii—Gura was the one who brought her the food, so this was the other twin, she deduced. "First we've gotta get ya some clothes!"

"Eh?"

Once again, she became aware of the fact that only a simple poncho was covering her nakedness, and she shrieked.

"Calm down!" snapped Gura, forcing another spoonful of porridge down her throat. "None of us looked 'cept Inma, who changed you. Promise."

"I guess I'll have to accept that as the truth then," Serik said.

She sighed and rolled back into the bundle of clothes that was supposed to be a pillow.

"But you sure don't remember nothin'?" inquired Inma.

"I told you. I remember some things. Like Kunnekamun, and how I last felt."

"How was that?"

"I was… frightened… and alone…"

Her eyes glazed over, and Oboro cut her off.

"Hey, maybe it's best you get some more sleep. Gotta get your rest if you want your bones to mend, right?"

"Yeah."

She clenched the covers.

"We won't bother you any more. Isn't that right, Inma?"

"Sure, Uncle. I guess."

"Well, goodnight, then. Try not to dwell on things too much, all right? It'll get better. I promise."

"All right. Goodnight."

But even when the campfire went out and all was cold in the dark of night, she still didn't sleep.

**Convenient amnesiac device, ahoy! Next up: something interesting happens!**


	10. Ship Happens

**All right, I knew I said I'd have a new Golden Days chapter up, but this one's been all ready and rearing to go, and also story happens in this chapter. Also, Golden Days committed plot suicide in my head and became a comedy, so I have to work around with what I already have up. But anyway, chapter 10. Also, remember what I said about this being lime? Forget that. Lemons ahoy! Also, the ending of this chapter is  
><strong>grimdark as hell. **If you have triggers, you'd best be off skipping it. Seriously. You won't miss anything critical.**

Chapter 10: Ship Happens

It was the first time the monster ever visited her.

"Hello," it said in a distorted voice.

"Hello," Sakuya replied. "What are you, and where am I?"

The monster shifted, its bulky form distored in the darkness engulfing it.

"Where are we?" it said matter-of-factly. "I don't know. We're somewhere familiar but beyond our comprehension. We're past time and galaxies and every universe that ever was."

"I don't follow."

"And what am I? I guess I'm what you humans call 'God.'"

"God?" snorted Sakuya. "You're not exactly what I had in mind for what God would be. No, I don't believe you… or believe in you. I killed you long ago, therefore you cannot exist."

"A mighty brazen thing to say," retorted the monster. "Normally, humans run away from me in fear. But you're different. You're stuck in your own little world, thinking your words are the ultimate truth."

It didn't speak words so much as it reverberated sounds beyond Sakuya's comprehension.

"Pot calling the kettle black."

Sakuya gestured to the no-man's land around them.

Just her and the monster.

"You're just a dream, aren't you? That's why I'm not scared of you. I have lived through too much to be scared anymore."

"Oh, but I am very much real," the monster assured her. "You're stubborn. I like you… we're a perfect match."

"Uh-huh."

"I have a request to make of you."

"A request?"

Sakuya tilted her head, but she was not so much matter as she was being.

"Become my host."

"Your host? Like a parasite or something? Why should I do that?"

"Because I can give you anything you want in return."

"I can't believe something that won't even tell the truth about what it is."

"Very well then. I'm _you._"

"Sakuya? Hey, Sakuya! What's going on with you?"

* * *

><p>SLAP!<p>

A heavy palm decked her across the cheek, and she sat up, blinking and reacquainting herself with the darkness, suffocating her like a rag soaked heavy with chloroform. The world around her was moving in a violent lull, with the moans and groans of people around her keeping the tempo. Heavy chains restrained her, and she tried her best to roll over, save there was no room.

"Ouch! Keep to yourself, will you?" snapped Karura's voice from the depths.

"Sorry, sorry," groaned Sakuya, and she trembled with fever and dehydration. "So, how many days has it been since we were shoved in this shithole?"

"I'll be damned if I know."

The ground moved again, causing the chains to smack into her. Sakuya cursed and coughed.

"Hah! To think we're surrounded by water but are getting none of it!"

"That's life on a slave ship for ya."

Ah, yes. It must've been a good two weeks or so since the rogue bandits knocked them out. When they came to, they were shoved in the cargo hold of a ship in the middle of the ocean with about forty other people of all ages and genders, going were no one knew.

It was the illegal slave trade, Karura said. The slavers were like pirates; they couldn't be stopped no matter how much Kannabas and the surrounding countries tried. Sakuya hacked up again, trying to wipe the cold beads of sweat from her face, but her shackles were too heavy to lift.

"Oh, you don't know, now do you?" she muttered sarcastically. "I thought you knew EVERYTHING. I thought you were a woman of the world. Look, you're a Giriyagina, aren't you? You're supposed to be ungodly strong, right? Why don't you just break out of these chains?"

"Oh, I _could,_" retorted Karura, voice filled with rancor and exhaustion, "but that doesn't mean I should. I've got no idea how far away from land we are. I can't steer a ship. And I sure can't swim for days on end! I'm still a mortal, you know." She cleared her throat, swiveling whatever spit she could muster up in her mouth for a drink. "It'd be more practical to meet with the others, see if anyone knows ship craft, and stage a coup on land."

"Watch your mouth!" snapped a new voice, female. "The walls are thin—the mooks from above might hear ya!"

"She has a point."

"Don't even think of trying to get away from where we're goin'," continued the mystery person. "We're all doomed. Screwed. Gonna be little ant workers for them Kannabas queens."

"Shut up, Renona."

A man's heavily accented yet clear tone rang out in the swarthiness.

"Is that anything a true Visionary would say?"

"What is…?" Sakuya started, but before she could finish, Renona squealed back in defiance.

"Eh, forgive me, Enki. I had a lapse in judgment."

"Now pray to Ngn-ino of the Thousand Comets to affirm your allegiance."

"Of course, Enki. Oh, Ngn-ino, I do so humbly beg forgiveness for my transgressions against you…"

"Freaks," muttered Sakuya, and coming to the conclusion that she no longer wished to associate with them, shifted position once more.

And so they continued on. The woman Renona muttered bizarre prayers in the otherwise quiet hold, a few furry things scurried to and fro, and it was all-around miserable. No one could tell how much time had passed when they finally landed.

The ship jolted to a halt, buried in the sandbanks of shallow waters, and the door leading to the hold opened, letting a blinding ray of light through. The door was more like a hole in the ceiling, though, and a ladder had to be lifted down into the depths. With a lantern and scimitar apiece, four men shimmied down and began cutting them of the chains that bound them to the floor, but still left their hands bound.

"All right, git goin'," barked one.

Pricking up her ears, Sakuya heard Karura trudge to her feet, and watched her silhouette as she ambled to a line to get up the ladder. Some people were too weak to make it. They fell back down and were just left there, their moans of pain ignored.

"C'mon, you filthy long-ear," snorted another one of the slave drivers, cutting away Sakuya's bindings. "Either you git up an' at 'em, or you die in the hold."

Squinting her eyes at the lantern in her face, Sakuya got up, shaking. Pain lanced through her, and she bit her tongue to avoid crying out. Crap! She still had her handicap to contend with! The slave driver slapped her on the butt with the face of his sword.

"Well?" he sneered, clearing his throat in pure mockery.

Sakuya drank down the drops of blood that rose when she bit herself, and started crawling, having the worst time in the dark with her hands cuffed. At last she made it to the line, and surveyed the distance up.

Uggghh.

She had to stand up to even grab onto the first rung, and she doubted she had the strength to pull herself up.

"Psst… Sakuya!"

Karura.

Sakuya bumped into her, and Karura bent down.

"You won't be able to make it, will you?"

"No shit. Looks like my culling time has come…"

"Loop your chain around my beck and hold steadfast to my shoulders."

"Huh?" muttered Sakuya. "Why do you keep saving me?"

Nonetheless, she complied.

"I'm the one who got you into this mess, aren't I? I guess I owe you one."

Karura's muscles heaved as she grappled onto the bars with Sakuya in tow, using all of her flexibility to get up. Karura dropped her on the dark once they made it.

"Sorry. I can't be weighed down if I've gotta swim," she mumbled, darting off board and leaving Sakuya to her own devices. There were a whole slew of guards staring at her and prodding her with their spears, and grudgingly, she half crawled, half loped to the ledge where prisoners were jumping off.

She looked down, and judging the distance to the water, wrinkled her nose. She hoped it wasn't too deep—she couldn't swim. Still, she only had two choices, which was either to try and make something of herself and drown, or expire on the ship like a weakling.

Sakuya tucked her legs in, and plunged into the depths, hitting the water with a loud splash.

She sank like a rock, kicking out desperately in all directions until she found herself lying on a sand bed. Chancing to open her eyes in the frigid salt water, she saw that the surface was no less than four feet up. If she fought the current and crawled along the bottom, kicking up every minute or so for air, she might be able to make it to shore.

And that was just what she did. Heaving and exerting all her remaining energy, she pushed through the water, scarcely ever coming up for a breath. She barely broke the surface, though, when a wave crashed over her and knocked her down. Once again, Sakuya found herself with a nose full of salt water, and prostrated so that she was unable to move with the flow of the sea, until a pair of strong hands caught her around the waist and scooped her out.

She sputtered and hacked, and opened her burning eyes, expecting to see Karura.

No, it was… a man?

He was a dark and handsome but otherwise unremarkable figure with dapple-grey dog-ears and freckled features, dressed head to toe in scarves and other garments from exotic lands. Only a tuft of sandy hair poked from under his turban, and he made a sort of "tsk-tsk" noise, chiding her.

"You know, it's perfectly possible to wade," he told her, giving her an icy, somewhat conceited glare.

Sakuya coughed up a lung full of seaweed and rolled her eyes.

"Brilliant work, detective. I would if I could."

The man raised his eyebrows.

"You can't walk?"

"Barely."

Sakuya pursed her lips, immediately regretting releasing this nugget of information to a strange man, but he did nothing but sigh and shrug.

"Poor thing."

"I'm going to be expected to work once we get onshore, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"I'm screwed."

"Haven't you any skills?"

"Well, yes."

Sakuya rubbed the salt from her eyes.

"But I'll need crutches to work, and I don't think these people are keen on giving me a pair."

"Worry not. The Lord Ngn-ino will always look out for the needy."

Sakuya froze.

Great.

One of the cult people. Well, she thought, they must not be all that bad, for one was rescuing her and all. Now that she thought about it, she recognized his voice and accent. What did that woman say his name was again…?

"Thanks for doing this, man. Do you have a name or something?"

"I'm Enki."

Oh.

So this was Enki.

"And you?"

"Sakuya."

"That's a pretty name."

"Maybe a little too pretty for the likes of me."

He looked down at her, cradled in his arms, and smirked.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Oh, my freaking prince charming. You seem a little nonchalant for the situation, don't you think?"

"I was prepared for this."

Enki left the conversation at that, wading the rest of the way in silence until they got to shore.

"I can make it from here, thanks," said Sakuya, instructing him to drop her off. Without as much as a chivalrous word of protest, he did as asked and ambled off to where several ranks of cargo slave were being made.

Sakuya followed after him, dashing her bare legs against the pebbles on the beach and cursing her situation as she crawled. It wasn't too far a distance to where the others were corralled. Sakuya searched the throng for Karura, and not finding her, took her place at the end of the third row, biting the bullet and standing up despite her tiredness and the horrid pain that snaked through her body.

Everyone stood like that for an hour. The presumed leader of the slave trade, a fat man who made a habit of patting his saber whenever he could, paced to and fro and spoke in a condescending bark of a voice.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives," he sneered, spitting out some chewing tobacco. "This is Kanna Island. You are now our property. Don't expect to be rescued or to escape. You'll just die. You will sleep when we feel like letting you sleep, you will wake up at the crack of dawn, and you will eat whenever we feel like feeding you. You will receive a pair of clothes and a sleeping back apiece, and you will be assigned to one of two camps, but you can damn well make your own shelters for all we care. Work hard, don't die, and whatever you do, don't step out of line." He circled around them all, finally stopping at Sakuya. "Do you know what happens if you step out of line?" he asked her, baring his teeth.

She slit her eyelids, trying anything not to betray the fear coursing through her veins. Suddenly, her knees buckled, and she fell forward, knocking him over.

"You little bitch!" he screeched before she even had the chance to mumble out a hasty apology. He yanked her out of line by the air and thrust her onto the ground, pulling out his sword. "You stepped. Out. Of. LINE!"

"Give me a break," she muttered under her breath, but her wisecrack ripped into a scream of pain as he flashed his sword at her. She tried to dodge, hand flailing out feebly in front of her to protect her neck. A jet of blood spewed from her right hand and wouldn't stop. Agony overcame every recess of her body, and she stared in muted horror at her ring and index finger, lying pathetic on the ground.

"You bastard!" she shrieked, holding her hand and rubbing the tears from her eyes. She succeeded in nothing but bloodying her face. "I'll kill you! I'll tear you to fucking shreds!" The man laughed and kicked her, yanking her by the hair yet again as he dragged her to the front of the ranks. She gnashed her teeth in misery at the sand getting in her wound, the trail of red dying the sand where she once lay.

"Shut up, bitch. Scum of the earth, let me show you what happens when you disobey!"

Two painful cracks to her jaw sent her spiraling to the ground, and desperately, she looked toward the crowd behind her. No one made any attempt to help her. Sakuya's heart pounded, other slave drivers surrounding her. They had knives and sticks and other cruel things, and they leered down at her. By now they had closed between her only chance at escape, and Sakuya realized she was done for.

Another crack, another paralyzing hit to the back, and she felt nauseous. She was already bleeding all over, and they got closer… and closer…

One grabbed her by her shirt collar and tore her blouse open with one slash of his knife. Another yanked off her pants and there she was, naked, and the worst part was that nobody in the ranks of slaves seemed to care, even Karura.

"I knew it," she whispered, coughing out a mouthful of blood. She was dizzy and the only thing keeping her attached to the world was her flogging, her abuse, and one of the men entering her before she could react. Sakuya gave a cry of pain as another one reamed her, tears freely spilling down her face now. "I knew it. You just led me on to get revenge against me for killing your people, Karura. That's the real you, Karura. You aren't a friend or 'defender of the people,' you fucking selfish cunt…"

Another scream tore out of her as one man's blade hacked cleanly across her shoulders. Sakuya crumpled into a heap, sobbing hysterically and not even fighting back as one silenced her by stuffing her mouth, and then another one came, and another…

Her whole existence was nothing but pain and agony now, and the beating grew more savage. One of her ribs splintered and the bone sliced through her own skin, and her eyes were blackened and her skin torn to shreds. And… and…

She curled up the best she could, trying to disappear.

And in her last moments of clarity, she saw the others walk off with the slavers who were done with her, and everything hurt worse than it ever had in her life…

**All right, I have to stop here. I went and pulled my own triggers, and now I've pussied out of writing all the gory details. I was originally going to write something more… explicit, but imagining Sakuya's raw pain and terror juxtaposed with the apathy of those who are supposed to be on her side dampened any desire to write it out completely. Considering what atrocities she… did… and what she will do in this story, maybe she deserves it, but if you're seeing how this scene is playing out the same as how it's happening in my head, it's already way past the threshold of extreme cruelty. And, then again, no one deserves that kind of abuse. I'll let the fridge horror speak for itself, and I do apologize for cutting the chapter a little short, but I think the next one will have content interesting enough to make up for my milquetoast copout. **


	11. Gravedigger

**This chapter won't be so dark, I promise, but I can't say it's going to be a happy one, either. Nevertheless, there's nothing objectionable here, so it's safe to read again!**

Chapter 11: Gravedigger

Eruruu raided the library shelf in desperation, scanning through countless books and scrolls and flinging them aside as quickly as she picked them up. Despite the heavy circles of sleep deprivation tugging at her lids, her eyes flashed in cold alertness.

"No," she muttered, sending yet another manuscript to the ground. "No… no… no! What's wrong with me?"

Her voice rose and she kicked the shelf, biting her lip and holding her wrist. It was the least she could do to truncate the pain. She didn't understand it—ever since the fiasco at Sakuya's house, her wrist hurt more and more, like it was serrated by a knife and becoming overrun with infection, but at the same time, it was fine. There wasn't even a bruise to show there was anything wrong.

Except the pain.

The horrible pain that distracted her from her work and kept her up at night. The pain that was taking her concentration away from her patients and the pain that was making her practice fail. The pain that was causing bad words to be spread about her competency around town and the pain that was sending her into bankruptcy. Sure, she could live off of handouts from her friends for a while, but she needed to get back in shape… prove herself again.

And that started with curing herself.

But no medical record or journal she found could explain the strange phenomenon she was experiencing. It was just that Tusukuru hadn't amassed enough media yet, she told herself, that covered health subjects, and… Well, that was no help to her.

Eruruu smacked her head against the shelf and sat down in frustration. No, a good doctor never blamed others. She was just a simple herbalist, she admitted to herself, who was barely brave enough to perform surgery, much less conduct her own research. And to think her grandmother was known as the best doctor in the world during her time! Sure, she might've embellished on that here and there, but surely Eruruu was a disgrace to her old memory.

"Eruruu? What's wrong?" The dog-woman whirled around and gave a nervous laugh, wincing and rubbing the back of her head.

"What? Wrong? Nothing's wrong!"

She forced a grin, but the blonde, winged woman standing across the shelf and her frowned, moving toward her.

"You're lying."

"… How can you tell? Can you read my mind or something?"

The woman shrugged.

"Now, I might be the High Priestess mage of Onkamiyamukai, but even I can't do that! No, Eruruu, it's obvious. I just know you so well."

In any other person this would've sounded haughty, but this woman was different. No matter what she said or did, she had a warm, gentle demeanor about her, which, although Eruruu normally appreciated, put her at unease.

"Heh, yeah. I know that, Urutorii."

"It's general conduct of our worship to the Great God Witsuarnamitea that friends shouldn't hide things from friends. What's bothering you? Can I help?"

Eruruu sighed and winced, turning her focus away from the throes of pain just long enough to fabricate a lie.

"It's just… the business, okay? My practice is suffering and I'm worried about money."

"Oh, I see."

Urutorii sat down and folded her hands in a steeple.

"You've seemed horribly tired and skittish lately, Eruruu. Everyone's worried about you."

"Uh, that's…"

"Intrusive of them?"

"I was going to say 'kind,' but that works too."

"You know, you could take a break for a little while. We all get burned out from work sometimes. The hospital staff here in the palace can handle the residents while you're gone!"

"No, it's my… skills."

"You think they might be slipping?"

Urutorii tapped her fingers together a little bit.

"I've heard rumors about that. You make needless complications during surgery. You prescribe the wrong dosages for medication, and you make careless mistakes when doing something as simple as setting bones nowadays."

Her words were cruel, but her tone was kind.

Eruruu nodded.

"You could also hone your skills with the other doctors more, if you want. I have to review things, too, Eruruu. No shame in that."

"No."

She shook her head, getting impatient with Urutorii.

"I don't want to work here… Well, I mean, yeah, I do want to work here, because I make runs here at least once every day for materials and house calls, but I can't live here anymore…"

"Then take a break."

"But money…"

"Surely the highest authority in the land could pull a string or two. I could talk to Lord Benawi about raising Aruruu's apprenticeship to a paid internship. Veterinary medicine is a very lucrative field…"

"I'll think about it. How's Benawi, anyway?"

Urutorii's features scrunched up, but she still forced a cheerful expression.

"Not for the better."

"I'm worried about him."

"Is that also what's burning you out?"

"Um… yeah. Yes."

"I know. It's been a while since I last saw him in a daze like this, but you must take care of yourself first!"

"But two weeks is a worrisome period indeed!" pressed Eruruu, lying through her teeth. This time, though, Urutorii didn't pick up on it.

"I agree. Walk with me?"

Eruruu gave a look back at the clutter, but Urutorii gently pushed her away.

"We can take care of that later. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for after some fresh air."

Eruruu nodded and bit her lip, plodding behind her as they made their way to the balcony. Urutorii draped her shoulders across the safety rail and brushed back some hair, and gave Eruruu yet another one of her famous passive-aggressive looks.

"It was ever since Sakuya gave him that package, is that it?" she said suddenly.

"How do you know about that?"

Eruruu tried to blur out the pain by focusing on other thoughts, but she still came back to nervously rubbing and scratching at her arm. Urutorii gave a noticeable frown this time, but pretended not to have noticed a second later.

"Oh, news spreads quickly around the palace. Tell me, though—what exactly was in the parcel?"

Eruruu froze up, stiff except for her tail, swishing about with anxiety.

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Ah. I get it. I'm kind of sorry I plied, now."

Urutorii grimaced, and with bated breath, Eruruu realized she'd figured out the situation in a nutshell.

"He of all people should've realized it was a lost cause by now," Urutorii muttered. "I don't like saying this, but waiting around… doesn't pay off."

"That's not true!" Eruruu cried. She lunged forward, but caught herself, clapping a hand to her mouth in surprise at her outburst.

Urutorii's wings drooped.

"… Oh. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to imply that… how insensitive of me."

"It's okay." She forced a weak smile. "He promised he'd come back to me. That's more than Sakuya ever gave Benawi."

"Don't even dare compare that woman to Hakuoro."

Urutorii was weird—she wasn't icy. She just had that same warm tone.

"I know," Eruruu said.

Urutorii's feathers ruffled, and she scanned the area around her, looking for anything to change the topic.

"Say, instead of moping here, why don't we cheer Lord Benawi up? I was thinking we could make him some tea and those rice balls he likes."

Eruruu nodded, grateful for the diversion.

"Yes, that's a great idea… sure! Besides, it might make for a good… diversion from my worries," she added grimly.

Urutorii's countenance were still, and she took Eruruu's hand—the one that hurt—and she winced, but let her lead her to the kitchen, where they busied themselves for the next hour or so preparing the food.

"What are you doing, sister? Something smells yummy in here!"

Kamyu poked her head through the door, and she eyed the rice greedily. Stuffing her black wings through the doorway and letting a few feathers run loose, she shimmied over to them and leaned into the steam coming from the teapot, inhaling the scent.

"Mmm! Strong-brewed citrus tea! My favorite!"

Urutorii giggled. Eruruu tried to play along.

"Well, we're not doing anything that involves you eating, Kamyu!" she lectured her little sister.

Kamyu bit her lip and sulked.

"How cruel. Well, seriously, can I know why you're doing this?"

"Urutorii and I had a bit of free time," explained Eruruu, tying the rice balls with seaweed and twine and arranging them in a box. "So we decided to cheer up the Emperor."

"Oh, is that it?" Kamyu took a seat on the counter. "Too bad he isn't here right now."

"Hmm?" Urutorii raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?"

"He and Aruruu and a few of the others went to Sakuya's to investigate the disappearances."

"Oh. That." The pain in Eruruu's wrist flared up, and she bit her lip. It was about a fortnight since Sakuya and Karura went missing, leaving no indication of where they were going. "Why did he wait so long to have the investigation? And why is he involved in something that doesn't involve the country?" Eruruu already had a good idea what the answer was, but she hoped the reply from Urutorii's lips would be something else altogether.

Too bad for her, though. Urutorii gave her a funny look and her voice quieted several notches.

"You know that Benawi gets involved with anything related to that witch," she muttered, finally leaking some long bottled-up poison.

"Um…!" Kamyu jumped up, face ticking with nervousness. "Maybe you shouldn't talk that way about her. After all, it wasn't really her fault…"

Urutorii ignored her.

"And Eruruu, you do remember what happened on this day nine years ago, don't you?"

Both Eruruu's and Kamyu's faces went pale, and Eruruu stuttered something in reply.

"That… that can't be it. I agree with Kamyu…"

"Eruruu, you're my friend and all, but if there's one thing I don't like about you, it's how you glaze over things." Urutorii's gaze hardened. "Sakuya committed an unforgivable sin."

"She was weak!" Eruruu breathed. "She couldn't have possibly protected the infant in that state…"

"She let someone take it from her own hands, Eruruu! One simply does not 'screw up' on that monumental a level."

"You don't understand… don't talk badly of her if you don't understand!"

"You're just saying that because your situations are the same! You just wanted someone to identify with the pain of losing the one you loved…!"

"ENOUGH!" Kamyu's voice rang through loud and clear. "Sister, you're the Oryankuru—you know, the _High Priestess_? That's the last sort of behavior I expected from you! For shame… I say you're both making a mountain out of a mikyuum hill. Drop it. It had nothing to do with any of us."

Eruruu's eyes flickered, but she nodded.

"I agree."

"… I do too. I'm so sorry, Eruruu. I know Sakuya's a touchy subject with me, but there was nothing to excuse my words."

Eruruu shrugged, trying to shake off the impact of the insult. The two weren't inclined to fight… No, not Urutorii, who remained calm about everything.

Almost everything.

The Onkamiyamukai had her eyes fixed to the ground in embarrassment, and Kamyu looked them over warily.

"Well, glad that's settled. Instead of squabbling like children, why don't we do something productive and bring the treats to Sakuya's place so everyone can share. We might have to leave the tea behind."

"Yes." Eruruu nodded. "I never thought I'd see the day where you were the sensible one."

"Hah! Well, I try!" Kamyu giggled, brushing off the unwarranted jab.

"If we cut the rice balls in half, there should be enough for at least…"

"Ahem." Kamyu cut them off and flapped her wings so she levitated in midair. "Do you even remember the way? Sakuya lives deep in the forest. Besides, shouldn't you be working if anyone falls ill?"

"Not that anyone trusts me to treat them nowadays." Eruruu rolled her eyes. "But you're right."

Urutorii cleared her throat.

"You know, why don't you and Kamyu go? You need a break, Eruruu. If anyone's sick in the town, there are other clinics and the palace hospital ward to go to."

Eruruu nodded again. Urutorii spoke sense, and besides, maybe she could take some of the merchandise Sakuya sold to make a painkiller… No. She hated that house with the blood and whatnot, so it would be best if she stayed outside where it looked like a place where a marginally sane person would inhabit.

"Okay," said Kamyu, laying down the final agreement. "I think I remember the way. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Eruruu and Kamyu promptly left, heading toward the woods in silence. At last, as they became enshrouded in the trees, Kamyu spoke up.<p>

"Hey, Eruruu?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"How should I put this…?"

"Spit it out."

"If you say so… Why does Urutorii hate Sakuya so much? I mean, Aruruu I can kinda get, but even as someone who has not yet been ordained a priestess—I don't even _want _to be a priestess—I know that Lord Witsuarnamitea looks down on those who hold grudges."

Eruruu stopped in her tracks.

Kamyu flinched.

"Did I say something wrong…?"

"No, it's fine."

"I mean…" Kamyu paused, choosing her words carefully. "I don't get why everyone hates Sakuya so much. I think she's cool! She's talented, and mysterious, and independent… Aruruu told me about the taxidermy thing, and that's kinda weird, but I'm kinda weird too, and even scary things can be art! I mean, if you use the whole animal, then maybe hunting isn't all that bad… Is it because she's Shakukopulu? It's wrong to not be her friend based on race. I know what it's like to not have friends…"

"Shut up."

"What?"

Kamyu's eyes widened, this time unprepared to rebuke Eruruu's sudden rudeness.

"… Sorry. I'm stressed lately. Now, I wouldn't say Urutorii… hates her, and it's certainly not due to her race… I think… She's just angry at the choices she made."

"Hmm?"

Eruruu twiddled her thumbs. "You know… we all like to think of Uruts as wise, but she doesn't understand everything."

"But Sakuya clearly committed no crime. Why can't she see…?"

"It was a crime to her."

"But she was unconscious, and her stomach was slashed open, even! She was dying. You can vouch, can't you? You're the one who found her."

Eruruu froze again, and her ears and tail dropped.

"Kamyu, even I'm not sure what happened nine years ago. Please don't ask me about it again… Nobody wants to remember that bad time."

"… All right. I'm really sorry."

And they continued the rest of the way without another word.

At last they came upon the shabby house hidden in the tangle of dead aspens, and they ducked into the copse, meeting up with Kurou, his wife, and a few other nondescript palace employees.

"Greetin's!" he welcomed them cheerfully. "What are you two doing 'ere?"

Eruruu jiggled the box. "We thought you could use a break."

"That would be nice," said Kurou's wife, Kamuchataru, sardonically.

"That's mighty kind of you an' all, but we have to…"

"YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND EAT RIGHT NOW, MISTER!" snapped Kamuchataru.

It was easy to see who wore the pants in that family.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted," began Eruruu, but Kamuchataru rolled her eyes and flopped down, swishing her tail.

"Eh, no, we're pooped. We've gotten some evidence, too, so damn that Benawi if he won't let us sit a bit!"

"Where's Aruruu?" asked Kamyu out of the blue.

"Takin' a breather out back," Kurou replied. "The things Sakuya keeps frightened her."

"I'll say—look! Here she is now!"

Aruruu came out from behind the shed, pushing a cart loaded with wooden crates with all her might. She was too small for it, though, and she slumped against it, panting.

"Hello, sis; Kamyu," she said without much enthusiasm, wiping sweat from her brow. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you transporting?"

Aruruu rolled her eyes and pointed to the shack's door, wide open and offering a glimpse to the contents inside.

"Well, it's not like the tramp owns much in the way of _normal _things. It's all blood and gore! Absolutely…" Her face wrenched up, allowing everyone to see for just one moment how much it upset her. "… Horrible."

"I'm inclined to agree," muttered Eruruu. "But isn't it wrong to be messing with her stuff?"

"It's technically the government's."

Benawi's softspoken voice permeated the air and he shuffled up to them. He looked every bit as tired and distraught as Eruruu, and she shot him a look, which he averted. "We have to confiscate her belongings for evidence. She'll get it back once we find her."

"And Karura," Kamyu reminded.

"Oh. Right. And Karura. For now we need to look for evidence."

"You already said that," murmured Eruruu. "Kamuchataru tells me you found something."

"… Of course. We found Sakuya's weapons lying on the ground around here, but that's it."

Eruruu bit her lip, trying her damnedest not to prattle something stupid. When it came to mentioning Sakuya around him, it was like tiptoeing around glass.

"I don't know, sire. It just doesn't feel right…"

"Nothing about that woman is right," Kamuchataru cracked.

"But you shouldn't find anything in that clutter," Eruruu added, voice tinged with a hint of desperation.

"Exactly," replied Aruruu. "That's the best place to hide it."

"Hide what?"

"You know… _it. _What's with you, Eruruu? You're worrying me—seems like YOU'RE the one who's hiding something!"

"Hmm?" She forced a poker face. "I'm not hiding anything. Really."

Benawi coughed and changed the subject.

"You look tired, Eruruu. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh." Her expression became even less genuine. "You know. Mosquitoes. Their bites make it hard to sleep."

"In early spring?" echoed Kurou, cynical.

"Uh. Yes. You know, I'm sure Sakuya would be outraged by this."

"She will be. But you can either stand here griping all day or help us." Benawi hissed.

"Fine. I guess I have no choice but to respect your decision, sir."

"Eh? Sakuya?" snorted Kurou. "How angry could she get? She's just a wee girl. I mean, what would she do? Kill us?"

Everyone laughed.

Except Eruruu.

"What are you all staring at me for? I'm not hiding anything. Look, I'll even help you pack up her stuff to prove it! But I still don't agree. In fact, that's my only point. Sincerely."

"Uh, I'll be off now," started Kamyu at the mention of work, but she was cut off by Benawi.

"We aren't accusing you of anything, you know. But much appreciated. Can you clear out her desk?"

"Sure."

Eruruu sighed, dropped the rice balls off with them, and made her way off, eavesdropping on the following conversation as she walked to the door.

"What's gotten into her?"

"I dunno. She's been acting weird all day."

"All day? Try two weeks!"

Hmm. As expected, but there was something interesting. Banter, between Aruruu and Kamyu.

"Aruruu, you want to go into town with me? They're selling some very cute baby woptar…"

"Sorry, I can't. Work."

Hah.

Friendship was dead.

Eruruu entered, closing the door so that only a sliver of daylight came through. Sakuya's gas lamp was lit and flickering, and Eruruu covered her mouth and nose, trying to get out that awful stench of blood and death. She kind of wished the bones were still there now—they masked the scent and distracted one from realizing how much blood there really was—and she regretted her stupid words that led her into the despondent shack.

In pain and resisting the urge to vomit, Eruruu staggered over to the cupboard and flung it open, sighing with relief when she saw the special medicinal animal parts still there, untouched in their gruesomeness. It was wrong to steal, and Sakuya would be furious if she found out… but she needed these valuable ingredients more than anything if she was to help herself. She needed a painkiller, and a strong one. Undoing the lids to the jars and taking her purse from her pocket, Eruruu plunged her hands in the membranous goop and stuffed the organs into it, grimacing at the feel and idea of it all.

Her purse and hands were drenched, now, but she still sealed the bag, stuffed it in her coat pocket, and replaced the jars, wiping her hands on Sakuya's cot.

Well.

Now that was over with, she could return to business. Eruruu sighed and crouched by the desk, opening a drawer and rifling through the contents. There was nothing interesting. In fact, they were probably the only normal items Sakuya had; a bunch of parchment, wood scrolls, a letter opener, a coin purse, an arrowhead…

Eruruu brushed against something hard and bound, and her brow lifted. Holding her breath, she brushed away the remaining papers to reveal a studded journal. It was old and ravaged with mold and mildew, and a lock hung off its hinges, but it was intact.

Her curiosity was peaked. She knew she shouldn't, but…

Eruruu took a tiny glimpse inside, and froze at the words she saw written on the page. Growing pale and looking around her, she gulped and stuffed it in her other pocket.

Some evidence was better left unfound.

**Implications. Implications. IMPLICATIONS. See, that was slightly more pleasant, wasn't it? 'Til next time!**


	12. Visionaries

'**Bout time I updated this after some major editing in the rough draft (and why is it so hard for me to get started on chapter 25?) Here's some final draft foolery, and Sakuya still isn't going to get a break this chapter… but things should be getting better for her soon.**

Chapter 12: Visionaries

It was so cold.

She lay bleeding and broken on the rocky shore, the frigid sea's salt lashing out at her wounds like a whip. She couldn't move—it was too painful. So she tried her best to close her eyelids, swollen from being punched and poked. Why were they so precise at beating her that they splattered her blood all over yet didn't kill her?

Not that it mattered, anyway… God, it was so damn cold! But she just laid there on the beach, naked, scavenging crabs tearing at her ruined flesh. It hurt, she knew that for sure, but she wasn't sure whether to feel hatred or hopelessness. Her tired mind briefly flashed back to all the slavedrivers… those ugly men, and how they…

She could still feel their violation, the stickiness of their fluid crusted over her rump and loins and face, the taste of it still acrid in her mouth. And her hand—it was the one she wrote with—was rendered next to useless without her fingers. And her back—they carved a word into it with rocks, she wasn't sure which one, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

God, it hurt! It fucking hurt!

They cut up her face and… she was no longer beautiful. Those bastards took away the last thing she had.

No hope.

No life.

No Kuuya.

No purpose.

It said a lot about her that Kuuya would rather kill herself than be with her.

She wasn't even fit to be a whore now… she… A sob escaped Sakuya's throat and soon her body was racked with them.

Please, sea, she thought, send a current. End it.

Her sobs became wilder and even more desperate as the minutes ticked on, crying and shrieking so hard she coughed, thrashing and hacking up blood.

And…

Someone's shadow leaned over her, barely silhouetted by the crescent moon.

"Poor Sakuya. Sweet, sweet Sakuya. Don't cry."

She didn't even bother to turn over to confirm who it was. "Enki…"

His large hand pulled a strand of hair from one of the deep lacerations on her face, and he stroked her. "They weren't kidding when they said they don't care about where we go," he explained. "But I'm even more in shock that you're alive."

"Let me die."

"Eh? But you put up such a fight."

"I can't… show myself now. I've just realized how weak and useless I really am. What purpose do I have in this world?"

"Sakuya…"

"This is punishment. For what I did to Kuuya. No, I was cursed from the beginning. A witch, just like everyone said… And how dare you show your face to me after running away like that!"

"Shh…"

"How dare you trivialize my pain… but not that I ever cared for others'… and… I don't know what to think anymore." Sakuya coughed up some seawater mingled with mucus and blood.

"And how dare you not let me speak! How were we supposed to attack back? Even if we succeeded, we'd be stranded here. Awful it had to happen to you, but awful things happen."

"Easy for you to say."

"But I came back for you, didn't I?"

"I…"

"You don't really want to die, now do you?"

"I…" Sakuya stopped crying and drew a ragged breath, but it inflamed her exposed innards.

"Let me guess." Enki brushed off some crabs and barnacles from her body and dragged her out of the tide. "You've reached the ultimate low point in your life. I don't know who this Kuuya person is, but you feel like you failed him or her. They were your only purpose, you feel. You are dejected, bitter, cynical, seething with hatred and ennui."

"How did you…?"

"We've all been there. But tell me, do you really want to die? We all grow tired at points in our lives, but there is work to be done! Death is a beautiful thing, my dear, which we must all face eventually, but don't you want to use it to its full potential? Tell me, do you want to go out with a whimper like this, or do you want to at least be remembered as someone who existed?"

"I…"

"Live, Sakuya. You survived for a reason. Go fulfill your purpose, which is obviously not this Kuuya, and then you will be rewarded with a death that is actually a good one."

"You make a solid point." She paused. "I could say I don't have the strength to argue back, but I guess I really am afraid to die. Afraid of what lies after it, or, more likely, what doesn't."

"There is a God, Sakuya. The Lord Ngn-ino watches over us…"

"Cut the crap. Why didn't your imaginary friend save me, then?"

"Because He is testing you."

"Uh…"

"Will you come back to camp with me? You need immediate medical attention. It won't be anything professional, but it's better than dying alone. We'll fix you up something beautiful."

"Nothing about me is beautiful."

"Do you really think that?" He hoisted her up in his arms without her permission, and began to slog back to camp. "Well, I think you, scars be damned. In fact, the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you."

"Ha-ha, don't fuck with me."

"No, you don't understand." He tripped on a rock, almost dropping her, but righted himself. "As soon as I met you, I just knew there was something… extraordinary about you. You're beautiful through and through."

"Can you woo me during a time that is preferably when I'm not dying? But I'm really not beautiful. I'm an evil person, Enki. I like being evil. Sometimes, I even love it." Despite the cloud of pain suffocating her, Sakuya's eyes brightened.

"Who says cruelty can't be beautiful? Decadence is an art. Without hate, there can be no love. Without violence, what is the value of peace? You ARE beautiful, Sakuya. I'd say a true Visionary, even. Although few may appreciate you now, they'll come to embrace you. Take my word for it."

"I'm too tired to talk anymore…"

"It took great strength to even be able to speak at all. I admire you. Come back to camp with me? Or are you dead set on dying?"

Sakuya paused. "No. You've talked me out of it. All right, I'll go, but make the pain stop!"

"All in good time."

Sakuya didn't even bother to lift a finger—she just let Enki keep on carrying her back to camp, body swinging limply like a rag doll.

The slavedriver certainly wasn't lying when he said he didn't care about their living conditions. Enki dragged her to a decrepit camp near the beach, just beyond where the rocks built up. It was a pathetic place. Boulders served as the walls for the slaves' shelters and the only protection they had against the rain was driftwood and rags. A few small bonfires burned here and there, and slaves new and old huddled by them, coughing and moaning.

"Coming through," said Enki, pushing past an old lady and ducking beneath a shelter, presumably one he made. It was just a shroud tied to a rock supported by a stick drilled in the ground, but Sakuya still felt relief when she felt the warmth of a sleeping bag caress her beaten muscles. "This woman needs medical attention right now!" he called. "Surely we haven't all become animals yet? Gather your humanity and bring forth a doctor!"

"I'm the one with the first aid kit!" cried a man, running towards them through the fray with a tattered bag clutched in one hand. "I was a medic in the war… I'll see what I can…" He stopped when he saw her ears. "You know what? Forget it."

He started to walk away, but Enki grabbed him roughly. "We are all considered less than dirt in this situation yet you have the audacity to judge her on such petty things as race? Shame on you! We left this poor woman to be raped and beaten without helping her—surely there's a spot in Hell for all of us just for that! We owe her something for our cruelty. Be a Good Samaritan, my friend, and cast aside your prejudices! What would a true man of God do, I ask you?"

The doctor faltered, and frowned. "I guess you're right. If we're gonna stay sane here, we've got to get along. All right. I'll help her, but I can't guarantee anything. She's lost quite a lot of blood, and her bones must be set, and her wounds cleaned, and her skin stitched." Nonetheless, he knelt over her, washed his hands with rubbing alcohol, and got to work, starting on her gravest injuries.

Sakuya gave a grateful look to Enki, who shrugged and smiled at her.

"I suppose you didn't get to claim your sleeping bag and clothes, right? You can sleep in mine, and we'll get you some clothes tomorrow."

"Your kindness… is almost disgusting," muttered Sakuya, clenching her teeth with pain as the doctor set a rib. "Why are you doing this for a wretched thing like me?"

"Now, now, Sakuya. What have we been over? The lowly ones are those loved most by Ngn-ino."

"You're lucky," interrupted the doctor. "Your ribs aren't seriously displaced. If I just…" He pushed down, and the rib that had broken through her skin snapped back into place. Sakuya shrieked with pain. "Sorry, no anesthetic. Bite on this." He placed a stick in her mouth. "Anyway, I don't have to tape or wire them, which is lucky for you, since I haven't those supplies. I'm going to stitch you up now. Is anything else broken?"

Sakuya nodded.

"A couple of my fingers."

"I'll make you a couple splints later on, then. How are your teeth?"

"Two are slightly loose, but not knocked out."

"We'll see how they turn out, then."

"Enki, dear, who's she?" Something light like a feather plopped down at her feet and spoke in a weak, reedy voice. Although feverish and debilitated, Sakuya remembered who the voice belonged to. Renona, the other crazy god-head who was in cohorts with Enki.

Sakuya looked straight at her, and made out her appearance for the first time. She wasn't pretty in a conventional way, or an unconventional way, either, and she had greasy black hair that dropped to her shoulders. Her dark eyes were sunken in the sockets, making her look like a zombie with her jaundiced skin that hung around her horribly thin body. She was just a skeleton, a trembling, frail frame of a human being.

"Oh, it's you—the one who got beat up. You're alive?"

Sakuya tried to nod, but the doctor grunted.

"Enki, what are you doin' with this chick?" Renona turned and glared at him. "You're my man, you know."

You can keep him, thought Sakuya.

"Of course." Enki sighed and put his arm around the pathetic creature. "You know I gave my bag up just so I could sleep with you, right, darling?"

"Mmm-hmm…"

"This is my girlfriend, Renona," explained Enki, as though he really needed to introduce her. "We met in prison."

"That's… interesting…" grunted Sakuya through the stick clenched in her mouth.

"Speaking of you, Renona, do you know how to make painkillers?"

She swished her tail and groaned. "I'm an engineer, Enki, not an herbalist.

"Oh… right."

"But based on bullshit I just made up, I'd say she has a thirty point two-one-six-eight-nine-two percent of survivin'."

"Better than nothing," quipped Sakuya sarcastically, trying to divert her focus from the doctor's work. He had stitched up all her major cuts by now and cleaned the other ones, putting gauze bandages on them.

"Do you feel better, Sakuya?" asked Enki.

Sakuya shut her eyes. Finally, the swelling was down enough so she could move her eyelids. "Sort of. But I feel kind of sick."

"You were coughing a lot on the journey. Maybe you ought to eat something once you feel better."

"Here." Renona chucked a half-open can of something at her. "Have it, uh, Sakuya, is it? I don't want it."

"They fed us?" croaked Sakuya in disbelief, losing the stick. That was a little too kind for the same men who beat her and… She shuddered, but Enki spoke before she could remember again.

"Apparently, the Kannabas government has a special program where they feed the poor distributed meat like this. Turns out the plant that processes the stuff operates here."

"Asshole slave drivers said we're taken so as to mine the coal that powers the factory. I don' know what kind of strange things they have there that requires so much coal, unless they have a really big furnace."

"Sometimes," chimed in the doctor, "the slaves here go missing, usually if they're sick or if they're pregnant or if they've collapsed. I've never known where they're taken… I think they might be sold."

"So the government is operating under illegal means?" coughed Sakuya. "And nobody else knows about this?"

Everyone nodded.

"I guess I ought to recover then so I'm not sold."

"We found a place to hide you," objected Enki. "No need for rushing yourself, especially if you're sick on top of all this."

"It's just the flu, I think… I have another question."

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? Really."

"Because we're Visionaries," said Enki without hesitation.

"Vision…?"

"Mission workers," explained Renona. "Enki's a great prophet, and we want to spread the good word of Ngn-ino to those who need it most."

"Don't tell me…" Sakuya paused. "Don't tell me you _voluntarily _got yourselves captured just to bring people to your little cult?"

"That's it exactly."

Oh.

That explained Enki's nonchalance earlier.

"All right, then… why are you two so crazed about this Ngn-ino of yours? If you're trying to wrangle money out of people, you won't get it. Witsuarnamitea is too influential in these parts, and we're all poorer than dirt." Sakuya gritted her teeth in agony as she tried to keep her strength up, conversational tone strained.

"Eh? We don't want money," Enki set her straight, "we just want enough people to be able to ride away on the Thousand Comets with us."

"Ahaha, what?"

"You aren't buying this, are you?" Enki looked crestfallen. "No one ever does."

"Of course not. But, you've interested me, though. Tell me more about this, to help me forget everything."

"Well." He sighed. "At least you'll listen. Renona and I are Visionaries, missionaries of the one true God Ngn-ino, ready to spread His good message and change the world. Ngn-ino is a kind god who loves everyone, but none are more precious to Him than us, the unfortunate ones. See, the world is so full of greed and hatred that it upsets Him so that some must suffer while others reap the spoils, and because of this human evil, no one but us seem to feel His love anymore." Enki took a breath from his excitable outburst. "See, when His Messengers, we, the Visionaries, show one thousand people His kindness, we'll all be taken away on comets He sent from Heaven to bring us to Paradise. All Ngn-ino wants, and therefore all I want, is to heal the world." He said the rest of this in one breath, gasping once more when he finished.

"A god that actually loves everybody," muttered Sakuya, "that's cute."

Enki nodded, not registering her sarcasm.

The doctor finished and left them to speak in peace.

"I know what you mean. I don't understand why the false gods people believe in today dictate it's okay to ostracize others based on race."

"A tolerant person! I never thought I'd see the day…" Sakuya laughed bitterly. "How nice. I kind of like your imaginary friend, Enki. The idea of it all sounds… sweet. Why don't you have more followers?"

Enki shrugged. "I wish I knew. But He's not imaginary. You'll learn the truth soon enough!"

There was a few moments' silence before Sakuya spoke up again. "Kind of ambitious of you to try and convert a thousand people, isn't it?"

Enki beamed and put a finger to her lips. Renona made a strained, gutteral protest noise. "That would be preferable, yes, but in reality we only need enough to be able to show His vision. Now, you should rest."

Sakuya closed her eyes once more and tried to shrug away the pain and sickness. "One last question, but onto practical matters: where's Karura?"

"Karu…?"

"The Giriyagina."

"Oh! She was assigned to the camp at the other end of the island."

"Great. Just great."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get in contact with her immediately."

"Why?"

"I'm going to punch her."

"All… right." Enki cocked an eyebrow. "That's as good a reason as any other, I guess. "It shall be arranged."

Sakuya was about to question his logic, but the energy it took her to talk was sapped away and she quickly fell asleep, spiraling into darkness.

* * *

><p>Sifting, thrashing.<p>

Her dreams just weren't peaceful anymore. She was in the worst pain she'd ever been in—even worse than being beaten, and it was all concentrated in her hand.

Sakuya awoke abruptly; dismayed to find that she was not experiencing a nightmare but that the pain was all too horribly real. Her heart raced, and with adrenaline pumping through her veins, lifted her head and looked around, trying to find the campfire. She felt sick and weak, and an insatiable thirst burned her throat. It was only the panic she felt that kept her conscious enough to bleat for help.

Immediately, Enki was at her side, shaking her.

"Lucky for you I couldn't sleep," he muttered. "What's wrong now?"

"Water…" she panted.

"Water?"

"No… on second thought… unwrap the bandage from my hand… I need to… look at it…"

"What for?"

"It feels like my… flesh is… melting…"

"What? Aren't you a creative one?"

"Just do it…"

"All right." He hesitated, but took her hand and laid it in his lap, unwrapping the bandage, sticky with blood and some kind of unknown black fluid. It unraveled, and unraveled, and fell to a disgusting heap on the shore.

But that wasn't what made Sakuya and Enki scream out in terror at the same time.

"I… I think I'm going to be sick," stuttered Enki, wrenching his face away from her.

"I don't blame you." Sakuya just stared down at her hand, or rather, what was left of it.

It had necrotized into a rotting clump of gangrenous flesh, colored a sickly green with the remaining skin welded to her bones, yellowish and rotting without anything to protect them. It was oozing thick black pus, smelling of sulfur and carrion.

Their screams awoke some of the slaves, and they crowded around the grisly scene, holding torches and reeling back in disgust.

"Sh-she's cursed!" cried one, trying to find a way to cope with the sight. "She's rottin' like a corpse!"

"I knew it… there's no way she could've survived that beating. She must be a witch or something!"  
>"Yes," agreed another. "A black sorceress! A witch!"<p>

"What if she gives that curse to me?"

"Get her away from me! She's the work of the devil!"

"Calm down!" hollered Enki over the panic, having gained back his senses. "She's not a witch—she has an infection of sorts! The doctor can tell you! Doctor…! Doc… tor?"

He was nowhere to be found.

"But what sort of witch would curse herself?"

He was too late.

One frightened soul in the front row scooped a sharp stone off the ground and threw it at her, striking her shoulder blade. Others caught on to the idea and picked up rocks of their own.

Enki balled his fists and screamed obscenities at them, half in a foreign language from the stress, and Renona, now quite awake, tugged at the hem of his pants, begging for him to not make a stupid mistake.

"Don't hurt her! She'll just have to have her wounds cleaned again!"

"You think that makes us feel safe?" jeered the crowd in one way or another, "we don't want her curse, her disease, or whatever! Kill her! Kill her! KILL HER!"

Their screams grew louder and harsher, and Sakuya, who'd been lying face down in horror, worked with the energy she had left to sit up and stare at them as the first stone was cast.

"And so the witch suffers for doing nothing," she remarked flatly, picking up one of the stones and observing it. The emotion seemed to have suddenly drained from her, as she did nothing as she was pelted with small rocks and pebbles. "That sounds about right. You know, these rocks are too light to break my bones, but they're sharp enough to cut me to pieces. You're not all as dumb as you look. I AM a witch, and I'm not just a work of the devil—I AM the devil. But, I can't curse anyone. I'll just end up destroying myself like I've destroyed everyone else. So, here's a piece of advice."

A sharp cobalt edge nicked her face.

"Little things can add up. When there's enough of it and the pressure is right, it'll all come crashing down and get you. Kind of like this."

Sakuya's eyes flared, and she brought the stone's edge upon her wrist, hacking at it over and over again.

The crowd weakened and just stared, with only Enki taking any initiative to stop her.

"Are you crazy?" he screamed, tackling her and trying to wrestle the stone away. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"So what?" With adrenaline and intense hatred coursing through her veins, Sakuya kneed him in the gut, sending him to the floor. "You think I care about _this?" _Smash. "Or _this?" _Slash. "This is NOTHING!" Her voice rose and she staggered to her feet, spitting and reeling with wild eyes. "You don't know pain!" Smash. "You don't know hatred!" Slash. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She screeched, and clenching her teeth, tore off her sad excuse for a hand, flinging it into the crowd. "Have my curse, bastards! Eat it and rot from the inside out! Do me a favor and DIE! Die, LIKE EVERYTHING SHOULD! Everything is scum… mindless noise… and fake… and futile…"

She stumbled out at them, and they pulled back in horror. "That's right. Hate me. Hate me. Please… hate me…"

And with that, her body gave out and collapsed, still mumbling with her fading breath.

"Silence in the world... that's all… I want…"

**Not the happiest chapter to start 2013 with, but it is what it is. Enki's kind of… crazy, yes. Yes, there are OCs. No, I ain't shipping him and Sakuya. I know I promised this last time, but now it's a promise—next chapter will be much nicer!**


	13. And God, Thou Art

**Welp, finally back after much too long of a hiatus. I have no excuse, as I've had the rough of this chapter out for months. Oh well! Also, fun fact: this was originally going to be chapter 14. The real chapter 12 was a Kuu—I mean, Serik chapter, but I decided to cut it, as it afforded no real purpose to the story. Now, onward!**

Chapter 13: And God, Thou Art

"You're going to be dead in a few minutes," said the monster as they walked through the grey no-man's land, constantly distorting and smoking like some sort of bonfire made of dark matter.

"I know that, _God,_" replied Sakuya sarcastically, kicking at the theoretical earth. "So, why did you bring me to this strange place again if I'm just going to die? Now I'll really be of no use to you."

"Ah…" The monster shifted yet again and paused. Sakuya snorted and looked over the dreary landscape, standing atop a hill in the valley of ennui. "I wanted you to reconsider my offer."

"Your offer?"

"Be my host, remember?"

"And why should I do that again?"

"Because I can save your life. I can give you back your hand, and your ability to walk, and I can make those scars disappear. Sakuya, there's no escaping me. I'm living inside your conscience as we speak, but I need your body. I have something to accomplish, but I cannot do it if I cannot manifest. So, make a contract with me. You won't regret it."

"Oh? Now that makes me definitely worried. Actually, I don't want anything." Sakuya shrugged. "I have no purpose left, really. I failed in my promise to protect Kuuya forever."

"Ah, yes, the poor empress. Your beloved, treasured master. 'Tis a shame, though." The monster's essence enveloped her body, and Sakuya narrowed her eyes. "You fought so hard to survive. And yet, here you are, minutes away from death. If you'd like to know, your organs are failing one by one, oh, and you're going to die ugly."

"Shut up," muttered Sakuya, balling her fist.

"But I can reset all of that."

"No thank you. You're just a figment of my imagination, probably. I know. I've finally cracked."

"FINALLY cracked, my dear? Sakuya…" It constricted around her body, holding her in a sort of tight embrace. "The lovely, corrupt Sakuya. You do have a purpose here, so it would be a shame to end your legacy."

"A purpose, huh? Care to enlighten me?"

"Certainly. You're a flower of evil, my dear, and I can help you bloom. Take my hand and I can show you new depths of that darkness you accepted in yourself so long ago."

"How do you know that?" she muttered, casting her eyes to the ground. Still, she could not avoid the monster's pulsating form. "And for something so powerful, why don't you just take over me?"

"Wouldn't I like that?" The monster unraveled itself and grinned, if an abomination could grin. "But unfortunately, no can do. My true physical form was killed eons ago, and I now exist as a remnant of that. I need a body to bring myself back to full power, but I cannot do anything without giving something in return. That's simply how it works. I don't make the rules. You understand, don't you?"

"I guess… why me?"

"I chose you a long time ago."

"Uh-huh…"

"You're really not taking this seriously, are you?"

"Well, you seem familiar to me, somehow. But no. I think I will die now."

"Tell you what," interrupted the monster. "You know deep down you don't want to die. You still have things to do. You know, like silencing the world."

"How do you…?"

"Oh, I know everything about you, Sakuya, for we've been bound since the day you… well, you know… became a witch, to put it in layman's terms. To think of it, we've also been bound through your grandfather, so…"

Her eyes widened. "Y-You? That was you? Then I'm definitely not screwing myself further into a deal with you!"

"So you believe?"

"Eh? I… uh… no, not entirely. I'm sure I'm just hallucinating as I die."

"Well then, let me tell you another proposition. Let me prove my realness to you. This time, I'll save your life for free."

"Adamant on getting me, aren't you?"

"Maybe this will make you rethink things. Goodbye now, and choose wisely."

And that was the last thing she heard before the monster slowly dissolved, swirling around her. She was sucked up from the no-man's land, and stars and time and infinity whipped past her…

Whump.

A thick clot of dirt hit her squarely in the chest. Sakuya's eyelids fluttered open, and she regained just enough sense to tell that she was still very sick and weak and thirsty, and that she was no longer at the camp. Hell, she had no idea why she was lying in a hole in the ground in the first place, but then it came to her.

"Stop!" she cried feebly, lifting her hand and waving it a bit. Another shovel full of dirt covered her, but then it stopped, replaced by gasps.

"She alive?" called someone from the surface. Fearful mutters. Some words of respect.

Sakuya's vision returned, and she looked straight up at Enki's and Karura's familiar visages, gawking at her in disbelief three feet above. "Hello," she said, "Why are you burying me?"

"Y-You…" Enki stuttered. "You didn't have a heartbeat… you weren't breathing!"

"You died!" continued Karura in disbelief. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"I did, now? On second thought, I appreciate the gesture. It's a pretty nice grave."

"Uh… I insisted," muttered Karura. "Some chick named Renona came to my camp early this morning and told me you were dying. I came as soon as possible."

"It's kind of nice to know there'd be at least one person to weep at my funeral."

"And you're chatty, to boot."

"She's definitely a witch of some sort!" cried a frightened voice. "She's immortal!"

"She must be a very powerful sorceress…"

"I'm almost inclined to agree," Karura groaned. "How do you feel?"

"Fucking sick. Now can you get me out of here?"

"Uh, yeah." Karura hoisted her out of the makeshift grave and set her down. Trying to overcome the pain and illness racking her body, Sakuya distracted herself by looking at the crowd around her. They seemed to be even more frightened of her now, but rather than retaliating with rancor, the atmosphere about them suggested they had developed a sort of fearful respect. A few even knelt before her.

Amusing.

"Hey, Karura," rasped Sakuya.

"What?"

"Come closer."

"Okay."

"Closer…"

"Ok—AHHHHHOWWWWWWW!" Karura caught a face full of knuckle sandwich, and she reeled back, nose bleeding. "Aghh! What was that for?"

"That was for yesterday. You know, the whole leaving me to die thing."

"Oh… yeah. Guess I deserved that."

"I guess you did." Sakuya stared daggers at her.

"Hey, look—they would've busted my own ass had I tried to come for you!"

It was the same thing Enki said.

"You're really something else," chuckled Enki, visibly amused by Karura's suffering. "You're incredible!" He leaned into her as well, just as he had when he rescued her from the waves. "I knew you were special. Visionary material, right here."

"If you're gonna talk religion, stop starin' at her tits!" decried Renona from somewhere within the crowd, wavering with jealousy.

"Classy as always, Renona!" Enki barked.

"No, I agree with her," said Sakuya. "I am a lady. Get me some clothes, anybody."

Mutters.

Confused whimpers.

Then, Karura said: "Looks like you're really gonna make it. Someone, honor her request! We kind of owe her big time—she can't punch all our noses!"

"And I shall keep my word," Enki stated. "I promised to hide you from the slave drivers, right?"

* * *

><p>"What's with you?" Sakuya questioned Enki as he dragged her behind a cluster of boulders to hide her from the slave traders, cracking their whips and yelling at everybody to get to the mines. Sakuya was now sporting a pair of sooty overalls from a coalmine worker who had died from a suffocation accident just that night, and a tourniquet around her wrist stump, clumsily stitched up. She, like everyone else, also wore a hardhat made of rotting wood, with a (rather unwisely) mounted gas flame lamp on it.<p>

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Enki. As the slavers turned their backs, he picked her up and dashed into the forest that separated the two main camps and gave way to the mine. They were safe there; the guards used a series of pathways to get where they were going, so the slaves always used the jungle to their advantage, Enki explained.

Heaving and letting a chill throughout her entire body come to pass, Sakuya coughed. "You're so bloody nice to me. It's unnatural. Why in world are you going out of your way for this?"

Enki shrugged. "I am determined to live out Ngn-ino's word no matter what."

"No, seriously. Why did you bother pulling me from the waves last night?"

"Oh, that." Enki paused and grinned. "My vice is that I like women a little too much. Do you think I'd just let free pussy go to waste? I mean, Renona's all right and all as long as the lights are out…"

"You're fucking suck!" hissed Sakuya. "Some prophet you are!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Enki burst out laughing. "You actually fell for that? Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He wiped a tear of mirth away. "I'm going to be having one hell of a time with you if you're this easy to fluster!"

"Your sense of humor has cancer. Although, if you were being serious, in a light, it would be very resourceful as well."

"Yes," Enki agreed, "very resourceful. And you just answered your own question." Enki set her down to catch his breath. "It's because I like you. You have a damned twisted view of the world, but that perspective of yours is also your strength. Everything about you is strong."

"You obviously don't know me."

"You inspire me! I was thinking—you like the Visionary philosophy, yes? And we need more members to bring about a revolution! Think. We could make a powerful organization! I'm the charisma, Renona's the brains, and you're the compelling inspirational story that'll have people blubbering at our feet! If we worked together, surely the weak would inherit the earth!"

Sakuya sighed and coughed up a mouthful of bile, spitting it out and wrinkling her nose up in disgust. "No, I don't think I could ever believe in any God again. I just thought it was an interesting idea."

"And that's good enough. I didn't say you actually had to believe everything—although that would be a bonus. Just spread the good word. Look, Sakuya, if we succeeded, we'd never have any troubles ever again!"

"You're funny. On one hand you spout absolute bullshit, but on the other, you talk sense. Tell you what: I'll think about it, but that's as much as I can promise. Just let me recover, all right?"

"You're rather indifferent to everything." Enki scooped her up and they continued on with their arduous journey. "But I think I like that. Cold, strong, scary… attractive. My, and you also flipped death the bird just this morning! What's your secret? Are you determined to reunite with family or something?"

"I thought I'd explicitly told you last night I have nothing to live for," replied Sakuya dryly.

"No family at all? Husband? Child?"

"… There was the love of my life, and I had a child once. It was a boy, I think."

"You think?"

"Died soon after birth. My whole family is dead."

"I'm so sorry."

"Eh, no, don't be. That was… years ago, for the most part. What can I say? The wound's scabbed over. But here I am, still alive for fuck-knows-why."

"Well then, you probably have yet to find out."

"Wouldn't that be nice?"

They carried on in silence until the wooded landscape became sparser and covered with huge grey boulders. The earth was black with heavy soot, and looking up into the hilly distance, Sakuya saw a dark factory looming on the horizon, bellowing smoke. "Is that building on fire?" she asked Enki, indicating it.

He looked at where she was pointing and chortled. "That's the meat processing plant. You know, where they make that goop they feed us. It's not on fire, but there's an incinerator inside that burns the coal the slaves harvest. I hear that the coal powers the machines inside so that they can move by themselves!"

"I've never heard of anything like that before! You know a lot."

"And wouldn't I like to know more! I talked to some of the old-timers around here to learn about this place. Kannabas has a lot of secrets, don't you think?"

"It's odd no one's picked up on them yet."

"People will only believe what they want to hear." Enki scaled a rough cropping of stones, descending into a hidden hole in the ground. It got colder and darker as they went deeper, until they hit bottom and found a trail of lanterns lighting the cavern they were now in. It was untamed, but unmistakably manmade—water dripped from stalactites and rotted the wood in the support beams struggling to keep the tunnel intact. There was a deathly silence in the air. Enki made Sakuya hold one of the lanterns as they navigated their way through. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say."

"This is the famed mine. Anus of the world, they call it here. Only the slaves know about that secret entrance up there, though. The guards hang out by the main entrance to check production. Honestly, I think they're too scared to come all the way back here!"

"Where is everybody?" asked Sakuya, eyes adjusting to the dimness.

"Hanging out closer to the surface, I suppose. It's a big mine. I've heard it even goes beneath the factory, but the air's so poisonous down there nobody's ever bothered to explore farther than this." His voice echoed in the emptiness, and at last they came to pass by another slave, slinging a pickaxe across his shoulder.

"So, this is the one who came back from the dead?" he said, laying his tool at his feet.

"I see I'm getting famous," replied Sakuya brusquely, and she got a good look at his face. "You're the one who first tried to stone me."

"Er, uh…" He scratched the nape of his neck.

"No need to explain yourself. You know your apologies wouldn't be sincere enough. But I won't kill you. In fact, I'm flattered that you feared me enough to try and cull me! Next time, though, if you use light rocks, make sure to aim for the throat, all right?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Isn't she something?" Enki smirked, almost pridefully.

"Well," said the slave, "our opinion of ya changed a lot since last night. We're curious about ya."

"So I just had to die to get popular? Why didn't I think of that before?"

"What's your name, anyway, long-ear?"

"Sakuya."

"It's an honor."

"Honor?" she snorted. "So first I'm dirt, and now I'm royalty? What's with you people?"

"Well…" He twiddled his thumbs. "Even though you say you don't know magic, we've all come to agree you're powerful. Hell, you've given us hope we can fight our way out of this shitty place."

"You're cajoling me. Thanks, I guess."

Leaving the slave, they continued on into the more mainstream caverns of the mine, passing more people along the way. Some pointed at her and whispered; others bowed their heads. Some even followed them.

"See what I mean?" whispered Enki. "They both fear and respect you now. You're just what I need."

"Leave it…"

"Ah! Here's our destination!"

Enki made Sakuya squeeze through a chute in the stony wall, and gathering her strength, she crawled through the oppressive passage, hearing Enki's heavy breathing behind her. It seemed to go on forever, until it opened up and she was struck by a radiant, glimmering light.

Sakuya spilled out into the secret cavern and flopped down on her back, staring at the dazzling beauty around her. The room was gilded all around in crystals and precious gems that seemed to generate their own kind of unnatural light, and a placid, glimmering stream that bubbled around them. The ceiling was high, like a cathedral, and it felt very pure and peaceful and serene. There were a few familiar faces to greet here—Karura, Renona, Enki (who'd just found his way in), as well as the ones who followed them and, a few others.

"Welcome to the heart of our little society," said Karura, grinning down at her. Letting Enki rest, she took Sakuya and laid her on a basic mat, covering her with a tattered blanket.

"Enki! What took ya so long?" squealed Renona, running up to him. "What have ya been doin' with that new girl?"

"Renona, you knew the plan. Shut up and listen to Karura and the elders."

One of the slaves, a middle-aged man of the Evinkurugan race missing a good chunk out of one ear, stared at Sakuya. "Welcome to the Crystal Chamber," he greeted, "our best-kept secret."

"Huh? Enki, Karura, Renona, how did you know about this?"

"We made friends fast," answered Karura, "and learned even faster."

"I am Izukay," continued the man. "You're the famed 'witch,' I gather?" Sakuya nodded. "Make yourself at home. Say hello to our little mining friend." Izukay slammed a cage down by her, containing a yellow canary. "I hear you're interested in getting out of here, right?"

"Duh."

"We all are."

"This is headquarters," explained Karura. "A big escape plan is under construction. Looks like I won't have to think of anything myself, but just help."

"We've yet to finish it, though," sighed Izukay, hobbling over to one of the crystal walls and stroking it. "We have to finish digging out the mine first… ah! I'll explain it later. Anyway, we needed someone to watch this place 24/7."

"I can do that. It's not like I can walk, anyway."

"Yes, I was thinking you would be the one to do it."

"… Do what, exactly?"

"See this rope dangling above you?" Izukay indicated it to Sakuya. "If you pull it, it sounds an alarm. This here chamber is paramount in supporting the mine's infrastructure. If any part of the mine cracks, we're screwed. So if you see that, sound the alarm. If the guards find this place, sound the alarm. And most importantly, if the canary suddenly dies and you feel weak, sound the alarm. Under no circumstances will you do so otherwise, unless under my instruction."

"Why…?"

"You'll figure it out eventually. Mining is an art and a science. A damned dangerous one at that."

"Okay. Are you a miner yourself or something?"

Izukay laughed. "Something like that."

"Well, I'll be your watchdog. I haven't anywhere else to go."

"Cooperative, aren't you?"

"Don't worry!" piped up Karura. "We won't abandon you. We'll bring you food and stuff, and visit you."

"Of course!" asserted Enki, but Renona shot him a look.

"As long as I'm present, right?"

"Yes, dear. You're going to be spending a lot of time in here anyway."

Sakuya laughed under her breath. "Such caring people. I'm not used to this."

"Don't get carried away!" snapped Izukay. "Although the others might be enamored with you, I'm not impressed. We just have a deal. Don't screw up."

"Sure, sure."

"Some witch you are. What makes YOU so mystical?"

"Don't say that!" cried one of the slaves, but Sakuya silenced her with a wave of the hand.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, sir. But I still qualify."

"How is that?"

"Would you honestly like to know?"

"You don't have to tell a story…"

"Nonsense." Sakuya closed her eyelids and breathed deeply. "I've been wanting to tell this story for a long time. It gets hard keeping it bottled in, you know, and maybe I'll be more comfortable just telling it to strangers. Besides, talking might distract me from the pain of everything."

"I'm curious now," muttered Enki, taking a seat by her. Renona followed, and then Karura, looking uneasy, and then everyone else.

"All right," murmured Sakuya, voice barely above a whisper, "listen up, and I'll tell you the story of my sin, and how I became the 'witch,' as you'd call it. Let's start back a little over ten years in the capital of a country called Kunnekamun, where a young lady-in-waiting once served her mistress without tire…"

**Next up, a two parter—Hate, Acts I and II. Thanks for dealing with my absentee antics, everybody.**


	14. Hate, Act I

**Hey guys. Remember when I said "delicious lime" at the beginning of the story? Well, that's a lie. I like pr0n far too much to keep this merely suggestive. So, when life gives you lemons, make fanfic. If you don't want to read this for whatever reason, nothing very important happens in this chapter—tl;dr a younger Sakuya and Kuuya fuck, even though this chapter is called "Hate"—so you can skip it if you want. I dunno. It's up to you.**

Chapter 14: Hate, Act I

The warm summer breeze barely dusted the two figures as they lay in the courtyard together, staring up at the stars. No sound came except for their breathing and the calming chirps of the crickets.

At last, one spoke in a low, husky voice. "Sakuya, I wish these peaceful times would last forever." She stretched out, and her companion, a teen around the same age as her, rolled over onto her and brushed a soft strand of golden hair out of her face, smiling warmly. She returned the gesture, and they just gazed into each other's eyes, the tension around them so thick it could be cut with a knife. But it never amounted to anything—that was as far as they dared go, for it was unspoken law an emperor and a servant could never be together, much less two of the same gender.

"Lady Kuuya." Sakuya relished the feel of her name on her tongue, letting it linger in the air before it faded into a tender reverberation.

Kuuya blushed. They both knew they were more than friends. It'd been like that for months and years, but neither would admit it. So they just expressed their longing for one another in those intimate yet repressed ways. "What is it, Sakuya?"

"I was thinking… don't let the threat of war get you down. Even in this country we live in, peaceful times like these always manage to come."

"Oh, I know that." Sakuya rolled off of her, and Kuuya ran a few fingers through her long hair, closing her eyes partway. "I'm just scared, is all. I don't know how big this threat is…"

"Most of the countries on this continent are small, even when banded together like the Elamwii is. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I guess so. Besides, we have the Avu-Kamuu. With those, we can't possibly lose!"

"That's a much healthier way to think! Even if something bad did happen, I'd be here for you, through thick and thin."

"Sakuya, you…" Kuuya rolled over onto her side and squeezed her hand.

"What is it, sire?"

"You just… you just make me feel amazing. You're wise, too. Far wiser than I am. Sometimes I wish you were a general of mine instead of Hien—or, God forbid—Hauenkua."

"You flatter me!" Sakuya laughed, but inside she winced—Kuuya hit it straight on. She had once dreamed of being an important noble like her brother Hien herself, but she hated fighting and bloodshed. So she never allowed her plans to come into fruition, instead opting to become Kuuya's favorite servant, working behind the scenes to win her favor. Perhaps the position of scullery maid was beneath her… her fellow servants would often ask why she, granddaughter of an important Evinkurugan man and sister of one Kunnekamun's generals was saddled with such menial work. For wasn't she healthy, athletic, and wise beyond her years? But she would just smile in reply. She supposed she was happy enough where she was. After all, she was with the one who mattered to her most.

But now she wanted more.

"Not at all!" Kuuya insisted. "When I pay a compliment I mean it with all my heart! Every day I thank our good God Onbitaikaiyan I was given the great fortune of having you as my friend. It is not easy dealing with the hatred and violence others dole upon our people, and everything just seems so bleak at times… but… see the moon up there?"

"I know it fascinates you, milord…"

"It certainly is beautiful by itself, but when I think about it, it takes on new meaning. See, think of the night as the world and how dark and cruel it can be. Yet the moon—that biggest, shining lantern in the sky—is you. You mean everything to me, Sakuya. You're my hope, my light, my own personal, beautiful moon in a universe cursed with cynicism."

She squeezed her hand even tighter, and Sakuya's breath grew quick and shallow. It was a schmaltzy comment, for sure, but it set every fiber of her being aquiver… her heart, her spirit, her loins… Sakuya crossed her legs and hyperventilated.

"What's wrong, Sakuya? You're acting weird."

"W-weird?"

"Yes. Are you feeling all right?"

Sakuya broke eye contact with her. It was the only thing she could do to repress her urges. Kuuya was innocent, but Sakuya knew very well what she was feeling.

"Never mind. I think we ought to return to the castle. I am due for my bath, after all."

Resisting desire the best she could, Sakuya staggered to her feet, taking Kuuya's hand once again, and she led her back to the palace at the foot of the hill. They were silent, but close, and they drummed their fingers in rhythm together.

It was already nighttime as they entered the royal bedchamber. Sakuya scrambled and prepared her master's robe as she stripped of her vestments. Normally she didn't look, but tonight was different. Sakuya, already impassioned, indulged herself on Kuuya's naked body; her firm, perky nipples, her soft curves, her lovely vulva, and the head of her little clit poking out from the delicate folds of her labia. Looking closer, Sakuya's breath stopped altogether. A few beads of cum dripped down Kuuya's leg.

Kuuya noticed and blushed, trying to cover herself in virginal modesty. "S-Sakuya! Please!"

"Oh… my apologies, sire." But that only served to arouse Sakuya even more. Without another word, she handed Kuuya the robe and led her to the private bath chamber, where a streaming hot tub was prepared. Lithely, and with uncharacteristic feminine grace, Kuuya let the robe slip from her body, and she melted into the bath, letting Sakuya stay in there.

The young girl was ashamed of herself, but she just stared on, until Kuuya said something.

"Sakuya…"

"What is it?" she squeaked. "Am I acting weird again?"

"Very weird," replied Kuuya, cheeks flushed crimson. She leaned her chin against the tub's edge and batted her eyelashes. "Sakuya… um… I know this might sound strange, but I see you like looking at me."

"S-sorry!"

"Don't be. In fact…" She closed her eyes, shuddering. "If you want to bathe with me, you're welcome to it."

"Eh?"

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to the public baths everyone else uses, so I wanted to see what it was like!"

… Seriously? That was her excuse?

"I…" Sakuya stood there like a deer in the headlights for a moment, but then kicked off her moccasins and undid the ties to her dress, letting it fall to her ankles. "Okay."

"More," muttered Kuuya, much to Sakuya's surprise. "If you get to see me naked, then I get to see you naked! 'Tis only fair!"

At last Sakuya found the confidence to unhook her bra, and she let her breasts bounce out, nipples already rock hard. Last came her panties, snaking across her thighs and dripping with love juice. Awkwardly, she made her way into the bath, making direct eye contact with Kuuya. They both breathed deeply, and Kuuya said:

"Touch me."

"Ah…" Sakuya's tongue rolled out in lust, unable to help but imagine it inside her master.

"I mean, bathe me. I'm sorry, Sakuya. It's just there's a spot on my back I can never quite reach, and for some reason tonight I can't think straight—ahnn!"

Sakuya ran a cold bar of soap across her back, then over her rump. Kuuya turned around and let her scrub her thoroughly with the soap and various soothing oils, kneading her breasts and lingering between her thighs. Kuuya moaned and crossed her legs, drawing Sakuya's hand even closer to her snatch. Sakuya trembled and let go of the soap, but soon she became so drunken with passion she stroked her warm pussy instead.

Kuuya gasped, and her legs went limp, letting Sakuya work her magic. She stared up at her with wide eyes and crimson cheeks, and Sakuya leaned into her. "What are you…?"

"I-is this unpleasant? I can stop…"

"No. Don't. I…"

"Then would you like me to make you feel even more amazing, sire?"

"Saku—oh! Mmmm…" Kuuya purred and relaxed, letting Sakuya pin her against the wall of the tub. "You know, I-I do this sometimes, but with myself, and I like to think of you. What is it?"

"Oh?" Sakuya was more confident in her ability to please Kuuya now, and slowly, she felt herself become intoxicated with newfound dominance. "I don't know," she lied, sticking a finger inside her quivering vagina and swiveling it. Kuuya was a naïve queen who valued her chastity, but didn't know anything about sex other than the basics. As dirty as she felt for it, what she didn't know wouldn't upset her, Sakuya figured, and nearly bringing Kuuya to the peak of ecstasy, pulled her finger out and withheld stimulation.

This only caused Kuuya to cry out and beg for more, but by now Sakuya was totally in control of her, as she peevishly ignored her request and instead threw her arms around her, kissing her, forcing her tongue into an easily yielding mouth. At first Kuuya was shocked, but then she grabbed a fistful of Sakuya's wet hair, pulling her further into her and feeling up her firm ass.

"Why… why are we kissing?" she managed between breaths, soon returning hungrily to her lips. "Isn't that something only men and women do?"

"Of course," answered Sakuya as she returned to her partner's mound, this time thrusting in three fingers. Kuuya whipped her head back and cried out. "We're just… practicing, is all. You know, for when you find the right man." Sakuya pumped harder and harder, sometimes slipping with all the natural lube her mate produced. Except there would be no man, Sakuya thought inwardly to herself at Kuuya's confession. She was embarrassed like her, disgusted by her actions, even, but she was too in the moment to stop now. Finding Kuuya's G-spot and hitting it hard, the emperor squealed and let go of her hold on Sakuya in shock, falling back into the waters partway so she had to kick to stay afloat. But that didn't matter to Sakuya, as she continued fingering her until Kuuya's eyes went wide and she screamed, falling down into the bathwaters while climaxing. Letting her stay in the water for a moment, Sakuya kept her fingers in until the pulsing of her clit stopped, and she scooped her out of the water, laughing warmly, pulling back her wet hair and kissing her.

"S-Sakuya," was all Kuuya managed. "I… that… I want more, please… I need more! And I need to make you feel amazing, too!"

Drunken with her satisfying dominance and possessed by her most basic need to mate, Sakuya licked her and whispered in her ear. "Maybe, milord, it would be better to do this in bed."

"Oh, that's a fine idea! Let's do that… yes!"

Already silly with pleasure, they slipped trying to get out, but rushed to Kuuya's bed once they did, embracing each other and locking lips and legs as they fell upon it, rolling around. Kuuya sucked on Sakuya's breasts, looking up at her with big eyes. Sakuya sighed and stroked her head, causing Kuuya to let go.

"S-Sakuya? What should I do to make you feel good?"

Sakuya smiled and flipped over onto her. "Hush. Let me show you."

"But that would be greedy of me if I were to accept!"

"Sire…" Sakuya planted a row of kisses down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. "Your pleasure is my pleasure. Now relax."

Kuuya nodded dumbly and spread her legs wide open. Sakuya panted and looked around the night table, trying to find something she could use. Ah, the hairbrush! It had a long, thick handle, and it was perfectly smooth and round. Fingers trembling, she picked it up, stroking Kuuya's clit with the end. She whimpered, and Sakuya's heart beat faster. Maybe she was just being selfish for once, but she really wanted to try this—Kuuya's maidenhood HAD to be hers. But she was also scared of hurting her. The first time she was ever penetrated, it hurt a good deal…

"Kuuya," breathed Sakuya, forgetting honorifics, "this is probably going to hurt at first, but then it'll feel amazing. Just relax."

Kuuya nodded weakly, and straddling her, Sakuya prodded the handle into her vagina, letting a fresh wave of cum spill onto her lover's belly as she felt her warm, moist inner lips expand and shudder around it. Kuuya yelped and bit her lip, eyes widening. Sakuya relaxed her grip and let Kuuya get used to it, wrinkling her nose at the red spot she made on the sheets. So she really was a virgin! After she calmed down a bit, Sakuya began probing deep inside her, pumping firmly.

Kuuya's tongue rolled out, and she could only manage to lick Sakuya and moan, clenching into the sheets. Giving a deliberate long stroke and sending Kuuya into hysterics, she plied away her hand and squeezed it, tight. At last Kuuya gave an animalistic shout, climaxing. Letting the last of her cum drizzle onto the makeshift sex toy, Sakuya gently pulled it out and licked it, swallowing her sweet nectar. She also kissed her pussy once she was done, making Kuuya go silly.

Trying her best to gather her senses, Kuuya wriggled free of Sakuya's grasp and kneeled by her mound, putting a finger in it. Sakuya sighed. "It's soft and warm," she remarked.

"Not as soft as you," she replied, propping herself up against the headboard so she could gaze at Kuuya's beauty. Kuuya shyly took the hairbrush from Sakuya, but she batted it away, turning her chin up. "You know what I'd like?" she whispered in a low voice. "I'd like you to put your… tongue… inside me, and lick as… mmm… high up as you can go."

Kuuya flushed, but without another word, did as she was asked, plying into Sakuya. Sakuya shuddered in bliss, trying to keep herself composed. Her muscles relaxed and she began drumming the mattress with her heel, pulling Kuuya farther into her pussy and shutting her eyes.

"Oh, god," she panted, twitching as Kuuya hit her in all the right places, swallowing her fluid as it gushed onto her. "This is heaven."

Kuuya stopped for a moment to look up at her, but Sakuya guided her back down and petted her, savoring her womanly curves, how her body trembled as she worked. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world… you're perfect."

Kuuya tensed up, and Sakuya felt a warm tear roll down her cheek. But not before giving a few last intense licks, letting Sakuya orgasm and gasp her name. Although she was hesitant to pull Kuuya away from her, she let her nuzzle into the crook of her neck and quietly cry.

"What's wrong, milord?"

"I… I… please, just call me Kuuya. It's just that… nobody's ever wanted to touch me like this before, a-and… you're e-everything to me." Sakuya embraced her, almost unable to comprehend how soft she was. "I don't know what I'm feeling," Kuuya continued, cheeks stained with tears. "It's just that whenever I'm around you, I…"

"I understand," whispered Sakuya, caressing her.

Kuuya's sobs grew harder, and still, Sakuya held her. "Y-you'll always be by me, right?"

"Forever."

"Then I'll always stand by you. Nothing can tear us apart. Nothing!"

"Nothing."

Sakuya dimmed the oil lamp at the bedside and threw the covers over them, intertwining with her and rubbing love knot against love knot. "I'll always… you…" she muttered, but her words became muffled along with the fading of the light.

**Welp. There it is. Poorly written lemon for your reading pleasure. Next time: the reason why this chapter is called "Hate"… Act II.**


End file.
